Need
by RealmOfPossibility
Summary: An old nemesis returns with a new plan, which will separate the sisters and drive one into the very heart of her fears.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I just finished a big 7-month story and life is crazy busy. But, I just can't help myself. This story came to me because I always enjoyed Barbas as a nemesis for the sisters. I'm not sure where I could insert this story into the timeline-maybe late Season 5, well after Sympathy for the Demon and also after Wyatt is born, but before Chris shows up. **

**BTW it's a Paige-centric fic, so if she wasn't your fave, you might want to stop reading here.**

**Need - Prologue**

He stalked the deep, dark caverns of the Underworld.

Plotting.

Seething.

Waiting.

They thought they'd sent him to a place he could never escape. They thought they'd be safe from him if he was trapped..._there_. But, Barbas always found the way. Sometimes it was through his own brilliance. Sometimes, it was with the help of some hapless idiot who happened to have the right power.

This time it had been a hapless idiot. A lower level demon who'd lapped up the false promises he'd made and had seemed surprised to find himself with a one-way ticket to death and Barbas a ticket to freedom.

"Barbas?"

He turned to face the two demons behind him. The ones who would help him achieve his highest goal.

To destroy The Power of Three.

The revenge would be sweet.

"Welcome," he said sardonically, sweeping his hand in a grand gesture. "Let's get started, shall we?"

The two demons stepped forward, ready to begin.

"So, do you want them dead?" one asked. "Or simply removed?"

Barbas smiled.

"I prefer to take it as it comes. But, I've always enjoyed having a little fun first."

"Which one will be left in the real world?" the other demon asked.

_In other words_, Barbas thought, _Which one will be the target?_

"Well, they'll _all_ be there. Just in a different way. But, my focus is the youngest. The one who thought she could defeat me last time. The one who thought she'd overcome her inferiority complex," he drawled with a smirk. "But, I know what else she's afraid of. Which is where you come in." He glared at his co-conspirators. "Can you do it?"

One of them sneered.

"We told you we could at our first meeting. That's not the question. The question is can you control their fears across two dimensions?"

Barbas gazed at them levelly, his eyes gleaming at what was about to happen. His plan. His magnificent plot. One of his best. Designed to render that..._witch_...senseless to his mastery. At the mercy of her own fears.

"Yes. But, I don't need to control all their fears," he said slowly, shaking his head. "I just need one. The others will be a nice little bonus." He kissed his fingers.

"There is one thing that you should know," one of the two said.

Barbas raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"The other two witches will be able to see us if we are in close proximity. To use our power to the fullest, we must become visible to all planes, both the visible and invisible."

Barbas thought for a moment.

"Then you had better not let them see you. Now, do it."

The two demons exchanged glances, then nodded. They heard the threat behind the suggestion. They moved to opposite sides of the dark corridor and raised their hands. Shining waves of golden light streamed out and they began to chant.

Barbas watched them, a grin of satisfaction spreading across his face.

"So it begins," he whispered.

He was going to enjoy this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

BOOM!

The room quickly filled with smoke, making everything hazy through the swirling cloud. After a few moments of silence, footsteps could be heard clattering up the stairs, followed by an inquiring voice.

"Everything ok up there?"

Phoebe burst into the attic and immediately began coughing. She waved frantically at the space in front of her nose and mouth, almost gagging on the acrid smell.

"Paige! What the hell are you doing?" She squinted into the yellow cloud. As she watched, it gradually cleared to reveal Paige using the table to lever herself to a standing position.

"Nothing. Just a little potion practice. Harmless, really." Paige opened her eyes wide, before squeezing them shut to clear them of the fumes. She coughed a little, grinning disarmingly at Phoebe.

Phoebe shook her head slightly, looking at her watch.

"Who practises potion-making at 10:30 at night?" she asked. "Besides, it's been pretty quiet around here lately. Why the sudden need?"

Paige shrugged, grabbing a vial and filling it with a suspicious looking liquid from the pot in front of her.

"It can't hurt to be prepared. Besides, you and Piper can't teach me everything. Some things I can still learn on my own. I've been at it for nearly two years and it still feels like there's a long way to go."

"Hmm." Phoebe narrowed her eyes at her younger sister and crossed the room to stand opposite Paige with the table between them.

"Do I need to remind you of a few occasions when going at it alone got you in big trouble?"

Paige made a face.

"No, you don't need to remind me! I remember the lectures quite well, thank you." She set the vial down. "But, I think you'll agree that I have been pretty good at handling things since I gave up paid employment. And I like to think I've learned from my mistakes."

Phoebe sighed inwardly. She knew it would be pointless to have this same conversation yet again. It had been a common theme for the better part of a year. Phoebe knew Paige sometimes found it difficult to get used to the sister dynamic, having been an only child for most of her life. Still, she thought Paige might have pulled back from the whole 'independent witch' thing.

"You've been great sweetie. That's not the issue. Just be careful, that's all I'm saying. And go easy on the toad flax. It's a little hard on the nose." She mock-glared at Paige, who returned the look. "Anyway, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." She smiled and left the room.

As Phoebe walked toward her room, she saw the light on under Piper and Leo's door. She stopped and knocked lightly.

"Come in," she heard Piper call.

Phoebe opened the door enough to stick her head in.

"Hey, you still awake?"

"Unless, I'm talking in my sleep," Piper replied from the bed, where she was holding Wyatt. "And given the way I'm feeling, that might actually be possible."

Phoebe looked around and frowned.

"Where's Leo?"

Piper rolled her eyes.

"With one of his charges. Called just as Wyatt needed his diaper changed. A little too convenient if you ask me."

Phoebe grinned.

"Were you just upstairs?" Piper asked. "What was that noise?"

Phoebe opened the door wider and took a few steps into the room.

"Just our dear baby sister trying to blow up the attic."

"Can't she wait til tomorrow to do that?"

Phoebe snorted.

"Well, apparently, it 'can't hurt to be prepared,'" Phoebe air quoted.

Piper tilted her head to the side.

"What does that mean?" she asked, suspiciously.

"It means," Phoebe began, sitting on the bed, "that the issue of our youngest sister's penchant for going off on her own is no closer to being resolved."

Piper gave an impatient flick of her head.

"I really wish she'd snap out of that. I know she helped save Wyatt not long ago and I'm very grateful, but we need to be more careful now there's a baby in the house." She jiggled Wyatt gently for emphasis.

Phoebe held up her hands.

"Hey, preaching to the choir, sister. We just need to be patient with her." She stood up. "Anyway, it's too late to do anything about it now. We can talk to her in the morning." She bent over and kissed Piper's forehead and then Wyatt's. "Goodnight my sweeties."

"Night Pheebs. You can leave the door open."

Phoebe smiled as she walked back to her room.

* * *

Night dreamily floated through the city of San Francisco.

The moon slowly made its way across the cloudy sky as the hours passed.

And nobody noticed the shadow falling over Prescott Street.

* * *

The morning sunlight streamed through the window. Paige, her face pressed against the pillow, scrunched up her eyes and groaned. She had crawled into bed far too late last night working on a potion that kept backfiring. Still, she was way too stubborn to let a little thing like sleep stop her from getting it right.

But, now it was so damn bright in here. She'd clearly forgotten to pull the blind down.

Paige rolled over and rubbed her face to wake herself up a little more. She contemplated today's to-do list. Mostly it consisted of helping Piper with Wyatt. She smiled as she thought of her nephew. _Her _nephew. He was so little, so special, and not even because of his powers or because he had her name. She smiled slightly as she thought of her crazy stunt at the Demonic Market not so long ago. She really would do anything to protect him. All of them.

Her life hadn't provided many opportunities to protect family. But, now her family was growing and Paige was thrilled. And a little scared, if she was honest. She still wasn't completely used to the constant danger they found themselves in. Danger which had cost them all at one time or another.

She stretched under the covers, then frowned.

_Speaking of family, is that Wyatt?_

* * *

Piper opened her eyes when she heard the screaming.

Wyatt was playing her song again.

_For such a little guy, he sure has a set of lungs, _she thought. She'd fed him a few hours ago and then crawled back into bed, hoping for a little more sleep. Apparently, this was all she'd get today.

It was then Piper realised something didn't feel right.

In fact, she couldn't feel anything at all.

She was floating above her already-made bed.

"This doesn't look good," she said, as she looked down first on one side, then the other. She was a good foot above the mattress.

"Leo?!"

She waited.

"Leo!"

Suddenly Piper heard a yelp coming from Phoebe's room.

"Phoebe? Paige?" Piper called.

"Piper?" Phoebe called back and, after a minute, she came through the door. She jumped when she saw Piper above the bed.

"You too? I thought it was just my levitating power acting screwy!" She hurried over to Piper and grabbed her hand, yanking her toward the ground.

"Yeow!" Piper shrieked as she lost her footing and fell on Phoebe. "Phoebe!"

"Sorry. Sometimes, you have to pull hard," Phoebe replied, standing up and straightening her pyjamas. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know," Piper said. "But Wyatt's screaming bloody murder, so I think he wants breakfast. Leo!" She walked over to her door. "Paige? Did you turn the baby alarm off?" she called out. Ever since they'd figured out Wyatt's game of turning on the alarm by himself, they'd been re-jigging it every so often so he wouldn't be able to. Piper frowned slightly when she received no reply.

_Must be downstairs._

Paige had promised to go with them to the supermarket today. It was such a harmless, ordinary thing, really, and Piper had felt slightly embarrassed about asking Paige to come along. But, she still felt a little uncomfortable leaving the house and knew she'd feel better if Paige was there to orb them out if there was any trouble.

She walked into the nursery.

"Hi baby boy. Mommy's here, yes she is." She looked down at Wyatt, who had kicked off his blankets and was wriggling around the cot.

The screaming continued.

"Hey, hey, none of that," Piper cooed and reached into the cot to pick him up.

And pulled back nothing but thin air.

Piper hesitated, confused, and tried again. She tried holding on to the side of the cot, but again, it was as if she had tried to hold onto the air itself. She looked around the room, as if an answer would be written on the walls.

"Uh, Phoebe?"

Her younger sister entered the nursery behind her.

"What's wrong?"

Piper waved her arms through the bars of the cot. Phoebe's eyes widened as they seemed to touch nothing at all.

"What are you doing?" she asked, suspiciously.

Piper threw up her hands.

"Nothing! I tried to pick Wyatt up, but I can't touch him. I can't seem to touch anything! You try." Piper stepped back to allow Phoebe to come close to the cot.

Phoebe leaned over Wyatt.

"Hey sweetie. How about a smile for your Aunt Phoebe?" She reached down.

Piper watched as Phoebe's hands came up empty.

Wyatt continued screaming.

"You don't think he's doing this, do you?" Phoebe asked. "We've already seen what he can do with the demon alarm."

Piper shook her head.

"I don't think so. So far, he's only used his powers to get our attention and make himself happy. He doesn't look so happy to me right now."

"Alright, alright already," came a voice from the hallway. Phoebe and Piper turned to see Paige shuffle in, pulling on her robe as she walked toward them.

"Paige, thank goodness. Something's wrong, Phoebe and I can't touch anything and..." They watched as Paige walked right past them and stood at the foot of the cot, staring down at Wyatt.

"Oh Wyatt, where's your mom, huh?" Paige said and smiled down at the boy.

Piper's eyebrows nearly hit the ceiling.

"Uh, Paige? Are you blind or something?"

Paige continued talking gently to Wyatt as if she hadn't heard a thing.

"Seriously Paige, we're right here," Piper waved her arms, watching as Paige picked Wyatt up and held him against her as she walked out of the nursery. "Paige!"

Phoebe turned to Piper anxiously.

"Why can't she hear us? Or see us for that matter?"

Piper shook her head slowly.

"I don't know. But, it looks like Wyatt has the same problem. And Leo isn't answering my calls. This isn't good, Phoebe. Not good at all."

* * *

Paige patted Wyatt's back as she walked down the stairs. He had calmed somewhat, but she figured he wanted Piper at this time of the day.

"Piper?" she shouted. "Hungry boy waiting." She frowned as she was met with silence. "Piper?" When she again received no reply, she placed Wyatt in a bassinet and looked around the kitchen. It looked exactly how she had left it when she had gone to bed. The sink was clean as she had made a point of cleaning up all the potion mess. Piper was always on her case when she didn't clean up. Surely there should be some breakfast dishes, though, or at least a coffee cup or two. Something in the Halliwell blood made coffee an essential part of any morning routine.

"Any sisters in the house?" she shouted one more time, shaking her head in puzzlement. Giving up, she went to the refrigerator and grabbed some of Wyatt's extra supply of milk. The house remained silent as she warmed it and fed her nephew.

_This is strange. Surely, Piper wouldn't have gone out without saying anything_, _not with the way she's been lately, _Paige thought. She wandered around the house as Wyatt fed contentedly, checking tables for a note that Piper might have left.

She came downstairs eventually, fully convinced that she was, in fact, alone in the house.

_Maybe there was an early emergency at the club._

* * *

"So, what are we? Ghosts? Spirits?" Phoebe's face went pale. "We're not dead, are we?"

"How the hell should I know?" Piper exclaimed. "Wait. No, we can't be dead. There aren't any bodies. Apparently we're just invisible. I mean, we're in our house, everything else looks normal."

"Are we sure?" Phoebe asked. "So far, we've only seen our rooms."

Piper nodded.

"Good point." She grabbed Phoebe's hand and they walked out of the room and into the hallway. It was empty, but they walked slowly, cautiously. They descended the stairs and saw Paige coming up, holding Wyatt while he fed.

"Paige?" Phoebe tried. She was no longer surprised when Paige climbed the stairs past them, completely oblivious to their presence. They watched her ascend the rest of the stairs and disappear down the hallway. Piper and Phoebe reached the foot of the stairs and Phoebe turned to Piper. "Ok, I have a question."

"Just one?" Piper grumbled.

"Why can't we touch things, but we can feel the ground? I mean, we're not floating."

Piper looked at her for a long moment.

"We're invisible. My son and our sister have no idea where we are and _that's_ your big question?" She threw up her hands. "My guess is that ground is ground whatever we are and since we're not ghosts, we won't be floating..." She watched as Phoebe walked over to a wall. She hesitated a moment before walking into it. "Phoebe? What are you doing?"

Phoebe turned around.

"Just checking. I can't walk through it, so we're definitely alive. Which begs another question. Where are we?"

"I thought we already answered that," Piper replied.

As Phoebe and Piper talked, Barbas smiled while he watched them.

_Phase one complete_, he thought with satisfaction. He walked over to the sisters, stopping just behind Piper.

"Already you're worried about leaving your precious baby boy unprotected," he whispered into her ear. "You can't help him at all." He watched as a flash of fear crossed Piper's face, before moving around to Phoebe. "You have no idea what's going on and that's scarier than a room full of demons, isn't it?" He stepped back, content with the situation for now and faded out.

He had demons to call.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 **

The phone was ringing.

"Coming, coming!" Paige called as she raced into the living room and grabbed the phone. She glanced at the grandfather clock, which read 9:45. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hello, this is Elise, Phoebe's boss, is she there?" came a brusque voice.

"Elise! Hi, this is Paige. Uh, Phoebe should be _there_, shouldn't she?" Paige replied, puzzled. "I mean, she left before I got up this morning. Have you tried her cell?"

"Yes, I've tried her cell," the woman said impatiently. "I've checked her schedule and she didn't have any meetings until about twenty minutes ago. I thought I'd try her home number in case there had been any family emergencies."

Paige made an 'oops' face at the sarcasm in Elise's voice at her use of the term 'family emergencies.'

"Uh, well, she's definitely not here. If I see her, I'll tell her to call."

"Thank you." The line went dead.

Paige typed Phoebe's cell phone number into the phone and held it up to her ear. She waited as it rang five times... "Hi, this is Phoebe. Leave me a message." Frowning, she disconnected the phone and tossed it on the couch. Hearing Wyatt squeal happily at something in the other room, she picked up the phone again and dialled Piper's cell for what felt like the hundredth time. When the message kicked in, she hung up. She'd already left three messages.

"Oh dear, where are they?" Barbas tsked from where he had faded in beside her. "They've left you all alone." He smiled and faded out.

But, he was never far.

Paige stared into space for a moment.

This was really strange. She was alone and it felt so odd. Ever since she had moved into the manor, there had been people in it. There had been people to wake up to and people to come home to. And even if the house had been empty, it didn't _feel_ empty. And now, to be standing in the middle of the living room alone, filled her with an uneasiness she wasn't used to.

Now, the house did feel empty.

And something didn't feel right.

_They would've told me if they were going somewhere. They wouldn't just leave me here. Would they? _She frowned and took a deep breath. _There has to be a reasonable explanation. Get a grip, Matthews._

She shook her head slightly and opened her mouth.

"Leo!"

A few seconds later, he orbed in. He looked around, surprised.

"Hey, Paige, what's up?"

Paige raised an eyebrow.

"I could ask you the same question. Where are Piper and Phoebe?"

"Oh, we're right here, Paige," Piper called back sarcastically from the other side of the room, where she and Phoebe had been watching since the phone had rung. "We're just invisible, useless and still in our pyjamas."

Leo frowned.

"Well, I had to deal with a charge during the night so I haven't seen Piper since last night and I'm guessing Phoebe's at work."

Paige waved the phone in his face.

"Guess again! Elise just called and sounded pretty cranky when she told me Phoebe was twenty minutes late for a meeting. And neither she nor Piper are answering their cells. Any other suggestions?"

The phone in her hand rang and Paige pressed the 'on' button.

"Hello?"

Leo watched as Paige spoke to someone on the other end. Her face grew darker as the conversation continued.

"Who was that?" he asked, when she hung up.

"Oh, just P3. Wondering where Piper is. Apparently, she said she would be there bright and early. Can you see my problem now?" Paige gesticulated with the phone before putting it down on the table and walked toward the kitchen.

"Are you sure they didn't just go out for breakfast or something?" Leo suggested as he followed her.

Paige stopped and turned around.

"Uh, Phoebe's kind of a workaholic and Piper was borderline agoraphobic until a couple of weeks ago. She even asked me to take her to the supermarket today."

"Hey! I told you to keep that quiet!" Piper complained from behind them. "And I was not borderline agoraphobic."

Paige put her hands on her hips and looked determinedly at Leo. "Look, something doesn't _feel _right. I haven't been unemployed so long that I don't know people leave for work early, but I know Piper wouldn't just leave Wyatt without saying something." She held out her hands in a gesture of supplication. "Could you just do me a favour, sense them and tell me where they are? Then I can stop the sisterly worrying and start the sisterly bitching."

Leo met her gaze for a moment, reading the concern in her eyes. Paige had good instincts when it came to people in trouble. It was probably what had led her to become a social worker and why, someday, she would make an excellent whitelighter. She had saved more than one innocent with those instincts. And if this was what it took to allay her fears, well, it couldn't hurt. He nodded and closed his eyes, his brow furrowing as he concentrated.

"Think he'll be able to sense that we're right here in the room with him?" Phoebe said to Piper.

Long moments passed and Paige watched Leo with growing concern. She held her tongue to give him a little longer to reach out with his senses. Finally, she couldn't wait any longer.

"Leo?"

It seemed an age before Leo opened his eyes and stared at Paige.

"Well?"

"I can't sense them," Leo said slowly. "I can't sense them anywhere."

* * *

"Paige, would you stop pacing! It's driving me crazy!" Phoebe yelled.

Paige, having no awareness of her sister's presence, continued walking back and forth across the carpet.

"It doesn't make sense that Leo wouldn't be able to sense us," Piper said. "I mean, the only other times he hasn't been able to do that is when we're unconscious, dead or..."

Phoebe stared at her.

"Demonic," she finished. "Well, I haven't done anything evil lately except be late for an important meeting, so I'm certainly not a demon. What about you?"

"I'm clean. Ok, so we're not dead or demonic," Piper concluded. "Are we unconscious?"

Phoebe considered the idea for a moment.

"I guess that's possible. Maybe we haven't seen our bodies because they're elsewhere. Though I don't remember being in a position to be unconscious. I remember saying goodnight to you and then going straight to bed." She looked over at Paige. "Although before that I got a hit of Paige's nose-killing potion."

Piper looked bemused.

"Paige's what?"

Phoebe waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh, that was the loud noise you heard last night when I said Paige was blowing up the attic. That potion sure stank up the room. So, maybe there was something in it?"

Piper looked thoughtful.

"Probably not. I mean, I wasn't there and also Paige seems unaffected by whatever happened and thank goodness, too, because otherwise Wyatt would probably still be upstairs in the nursery screaming his head off."

Phoebe threw up her hands.

"If only we could somehow get Paige to scry for us, it might show up on the map." She made a face. "Unfortunately, we have no way to communicate with her. Ok, so I'm out of ideas." She let out a sigh of frustration.

Piper looked frustrated, too.

"It's like we've been...erased, or something," she said, her eyes screwed up in contemplation. "But, how could it happen? Who could have done it?"

They both fell silent as they watched their sister.

Paige halted mid-pace and looked over as Leo came into the room carrying Wyatt.

"Can you stay here with Wyatt?" she asked. "I think it's time I took a look at the Book of Shadows."

Leo raised his eyebrows.

"You think something demonic's going on?"

Paige raised her arms and let them flop back to her sides.

"You don't? They're missing, Leo, and you can't sense them. And I know they wouldn't just disappear without a word, even for a few hours. If not for me, then for Wyatt. Right now, demonic is the first thing I can think of." She walked past him and up the stairs. Phoebe and Piper trailed after her.

No one saw Barbas fade in and look to the ceiling.

"Whenever you're ready," he called to an unseen presence, then faded upstairs to watch the action.

Paige, on entering the attic, headed straight for the Book and opened it. She flicked through the pages, her forehead wrinkled in concentration. A shiver of fear and a flurry of worrying thoughts passed through her, but she ignored it and looked closer as she turned the pages slowly.

Phoebe and Piper walked into the attic. Phoebe wandered over to the potion table and inspected the ingredients which lay scattered across it.

After a few minutes of pointless searching, Paige moved over to the table of potions she had made last night. She slipped two of the strongest into her pocket and immediately felt better.

"Told you it couldn't hurt to be prepared, Phoebe," she muttered.

Phoebe looked up in surprise.

"Are you talking to me?"

"I think she's saying I told you so to you in absentia," Piper commented from across the room. Phoebe saw that she was right and rolled her eyes, moving away from the table and over to Piper.

Suddenly, an explosion of smoke appeared on the other side of the room and a demon with dark hair, red eyes and a strange black design tattooed across his cheek appeared. Phoebe's eyes widened and she whipped her head around to look at Paige. Paige also looked up at the sudden noise and moved to stand in front of the table.

"Hello witch," the demon snarled and conjured a fireball. As he stood there, another demon appeared on the other side of the room. About to conjure his own fireball, he looked over and saw Piper and Phoebe.

And hesitated.

"He's looking at us!" Piper said, her eyes widening. "Tell me he's looking at us!"

The demon swore.

"Uh, yes, but more importantly, he's also looking at _Paige_," Phoebe gestured with one hand, while tugging on Piper's sleeve. "Blow him up!"

Piper threw her hands at the demon.

He stood there, smiling.

"Sorry," he said, shaking his head.

Meanwhile, Paige faced the other demon. Could he have something to do with Phoebe and Piper's disappearing act?

_Maybe I should try and trap him. Make him talk._

Before Paige could follow through on her thought, he raised his arm and threw his fireball at her.

She raised her hand.

"Fireball!" Paige called out and orbed it away. It exploded against a wall, leaving a black, angry scorch mark. She quickly fumbled in her pocket for one of the potions as he conjured a second fireball. Gripping the potion firmly in her hand, she threw it as hard as she could at the demon. It caught him square in the chest and he staggered backward before vaporising.

Piper and Phoebe faced the other demon, who hesitated again at seeing his companion killed.

"We have to do something or he's going to disappear!" Piper yelled. She ran toward the demon and, before he could shimmer out, she grabbed him. As he made his escape, she felt herself disappearing...somewhere else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all you readers and reviewers :)**

Piper hit the ground with a thud and groaned at the impact.

A moment later she felt a body collapse on top of her. Fearing it was the demon, she rolled over and backed away on her hands and feet. As her eyes got used to the darkness, she squinted as she recognised the figure.

"Phoebe? How did you...?" The last she had seen, Phoebe had been metres away from her when she had run over to stop the demon.

Phoebe staggered to her feet and grabbed Piper's hand to help her up.

"I have no idea. I saw you grab the demon and disappear and suddenly I'm getting sucked down too. Maybe while we're under this spell or whatever the hell's going on, we're stuck with each other." She brushed at her clothes. "Where are we?"

Piper looked around at the dark tunnel.

"I think we're in the Underworld."

"You just made a big mistake," came a voice nearby.

Phoebe and Piper looked up in the direction of the voice and watched as the surviving demon from the attic emerged from the shadows.

"Actually, I think you did," Phoebe replied, facing him. "Our sister got a pretty good look at you and I'm willing to bet a whole lot of money that she's up there identifying you and that very unique tattoo right now. Any chance there's a vanquishing potion you don't want her making?"

The demon gritted his teeth in response.

"What do you want with Paige?" Piper picked up Phoebe's thread. "Or with us for that matter? And how come you can see us, but nobody else seems to be able to?"

The demon curled his lip.

"I can see you because I'm the one who created your current predicament. But, I have no real interest in any of you. You are simply a means to an end."

"What end?" Phoebe asked suspiciously.

"What any of us wants," the demon replied. "Power."

"So if that's your reward, who is doing this?" Phoebe demanded. "If it wasn't you, it has to be someone you're working for. What do they want?"

The demon smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Sorry ladies. I tell you that and I don't live to see another day."

"What? Your boss will kill you?" Piper questioned. "As far as I can tell, you might not live another day anyway. Your companion's already gone down in flames."

The demon said nothing.

"Well, you've got to tell us something. Clearly you're under orders not to kill us, at least not yet, otherwise we'd be dead already. Trust me when I say our sister up there is going to find a vanquishing potion or make a spell that's going to blow your ass to kingdom come. She doesn't need us for that." Piper raised her eyebrows expectantly.

The demon glared at her thoughtfully. Finally, he seemed to make up his mind.

"Ok. We can help each other. To a point. You can stop Paige from vanquishing me in return for some information. Agreed?"

Piper and Phoebe exchanged glances. Keeping this demon alive might benefit them all for the time being. He seemed to be their only link to the real world.

"It depends on the information. Start talking."

"Well, for starters, the curse we created won't fail. Not unless you discover the identity of the other party. And, even then, _you_ won't be able to undo it. Only your sister can do that."

Neither Phoebe nor Piper responded to that. It wasn't surprising news.

"But, while the curse we cast won't fail, I am not a physical threat to you."

"But, you _are_ a threat to Paige," Phoebe pointed out.

The demon acknowledged that with a slight tilt of his head.

"True. Still, for now I could be convinced to undertake an armistice. Paige doesn't try to attack me, I won't try to attack her. But, I can't stop the others."

Piper narrowed her eyes.

"What others?"

"My...associate...has big plans for your sister," he replied.

"Like what? What was the curse?" Phoebe demanded.

"I can't tell you that. But, I'm not the only demon who'll be attacking."

"Why are they attacking at all?" Phoebe raised her hands questioningly. "It doesn't make any sense."

"It does if they want what most demons have wanted at one time or another," Piper replied. "The Power of Three destroyed." She glared at the demon. "You said you get power out of this. So, why give us information? Won't telling us this break your deal with your 'associate?'"

The demon shrugged.

"Our deal was simply to get the ball rolling, for want of a better term," he replied. "Besides, I won't give you his name or tell you what we did, so if you want to save yourselves, you'll have to figure that part out on your own."

"I guess we didn't really expect that," Piper changed the subject. "But, more than that, I'm not sure exactly how you want us to stop Paige from vanquishing you. She doesn't know where we are even when we're in the same room." She wanted to hurry this along. Every minute they were down here talking to the demon was a minute they weren't with Paige. And if she was in trouble...

"You're not visible, but that doesn't mean you're not present," the demon explained. "You can still connect to Paige using the Power of Three. It's never been just a magical connection..."

"It's a sisterly one," Phoebe finished.

The demon nodded his head again in acknowledgement.

"If the connection is strong enough, you can influence her mind, her judgment, even if she isn't aware of your physical presence."

"You don't strike me as the sensitive type," Piper said sceptically. "We know the strength of the Power of Three a whole lot better than you and we've never been able to influence each other to that extent."

"All due respect, but you've never dealt with me before," the demon said arrogantly.

Piper rolled her eyes.

"For crying out loud," she muttered. She gestured to Phoebe, then turned to the demon. "Excuse us for just one second," she said sarcastically. "Family meeting." She dragged Phoebe over to a corner.

"So," Phoebe began. "We're invisible and that demon did it, but he's working for someone else who's really the one out to get us. Pretty elaborate, I'd say. Obviously this other demon doesn't want us to know who he is."

"More importantly, he's out to get Paige for some reason," Piper continued. "And he needs us out of the way to do it."

"To weaken the Power of Three?" Phoebe suggested, recalling Piper's earlier theory.

"But, why Paige?" Piper's brow furrowed as she tried to put the pieces together. "Which demon did she piss off?"

"Someone from the demonic market maybe?" Phoebe guessed. "But, we vanquished everyone who's anyone there."

"We have to get back to Paige," Piper concluded. "Whoever's out to get her is bound to attack sooner or later and if we can see who it is, maybe we can use this so-called connection to let her know." She shrugged. "It's the best we've got right now."

"I don't think it's so-called," Phoebe said, holding Piper's arm. "I mean our bond has helped us before. It's what makes the Power of Three. Our emotions are tied to our powers."

"Yeah, but he's talking about impacting Paige's mind in a whole different way," Piper argued.

"For me, it's not so hard to believe," Phoebe replied. She shrugged. "I mean, my powers are powers of the mind, so I guess I see things on a different level anyway. And now you need to start tapping into that too."

Piper nodded. If she couldn't trust the demon, she knew she could trust Phoebe. The only trouble was, she and Paige didn't share the kind of close relationship that she shared with Phoebe. How could she hope to make a connection with Paige now, when they hardly had one when things were normal? It was true that they had grown closer as sisters, especially since the Source had been vanquished once and for all. Still, they were very different women and seemed to spend more than a little time at odds. Piper didn't voice these thoughts aloud. She had a feeling it would be all too obvious soon enough.

They turned as one back to the demon.

"Can you send us back to her?" Piper asked.

The demon nodded.

"Not that it'll do you much good. Or her," he added. "You'll never figure it out."

Piper clenched her jaw.

"Watch us. Now how do we get back to Paige?"

"A thought will be enough," the demon replied. "Good luck. You'll need it." He glared at them. "And remember our deal."

* * *

Paige studied the picture in front of her carefully. Her fingers traced the dark hair and tanned face of the man on the page. Barbas paced slowly, unseen behind her, biding his time before summoning another demon and moving into the next phase of his plan.

"Well?" Leo asked as he, too, looked at the picture. He bounced Wyatt gently in his arms as the boy slept.

Paige screwed up her face and shook her head.

"Nah. Too thin. And he doesn't have the tattoo."

They had been steadily making their way through the Book of Shadows, ruling out the demons one by one. But, it was an arduous task. While Paige had got a good look at the demons, the strange tattoo that could so easily identify them was nowhere to be seen so far.

"Just keep looking," Leo encouraged. "If they've been around for awhile they're in here."

Paige sighed and turned the page.

"Well, I'd rather it was sooner than later," she replied testily. "If another demon decides to show up, I don't have the power to blow it up. And I don't have an endless supply of potion." She glanced at the picture before turning the page again. "It would be really great if the Book did that thing it does where it just turns to the page we need." She flipped to the next page.

"I'm just going to head down for a minute and put Wyatt down for a nap. Just keep looking."

Paige blew out a breath and turned another page. She watched Leo leave the attic and then turned her attention to the new page. She raised her eyebrows.

She'd found them.

"Hmm. That's them alright. The Dimension Demons." She looked closer at the description under the picture and frowned. _Well, that's great. It doesn't say who they are or what they do_. She tapped the Book with her fingers. _But, it does suggest a potion. _She looked over at the table she had been working at last night. _I hope I haven't used up the ingredients I need._

Unknown to Paige, a glowing light appeared in the middle of the room. After a moment, Piper and Phoebe materialised.

"Well, at least the journey back was a little less bumpy," Phoebe commented. She looked over at Paige. "I wonder if she's ID'd the demon yet."

She and Piper walked over to join their sister.

"Looks like," Piper said, craning her neck to see the open page of the Book. "Yeah, that's them."

Barbas watched the two oldest Halliwells thoughtfully, wondering where they'd been. Aside from himself, there were only two demons who could see them. And he had told them not to reveal themselves...

Perhaps the surviving one needed a reminder. He didn't want anything to get in the way of his plan.

Had anyone been able to see him, they would have noticed Barbas slip away quietly.

* * *

Barbas reappeared in the darkness of the Underworld. He gazed steadily at the demon standing in front of him.

"That wasn't your best move," he said, shaking his head sadly. "Your job didn't include conversing with the witches."

The demon clenched his jaw, knowing immediately that his time was up. It had been risky, giving the sisters that information. He had thought it would help him buy some time. In the end, it had bought him less than a day.

"We merely came to an agreement," he said, knowing his attempt to explain would fall on deaf ears. "A mutually beneficial truce. The third sister would have vanquished me. I was merely trying to keep your plan intact."

Barbas didn't say anything for a long moment. His eyes turned blacker than night.

"I don't call truces with _witches_," he hissed. "Especially not the Charmed Ones." He stepped forward, his face twisted into an ugly sneer. "You don't want to die? You're afraid of death? Let me put you out of your misery..."

"Wait!" the demon shouted. "You kill me and the curse is undone!"

It was the only thing that would save him now.

* * *

"So I think that's all I need," Paige said to Leo, who had returned from the nursery. "Maybe you should go up to the Elders and ask them what they know about these..."

A demon shimmered in barely feet from them, holding a glittering athame. Leo stepped forward to protect Paige, but the demon grabbed him, using supernatural strength to fling him backwards, leaving Paige exposed. She half-turned to blindly grab for a potion but with a swing of his arm, she was flying across the room. She raised herself to her knees and looked across at Leo, who seemed to be readying himself for round two.

"No!" she called. "Go. Protect Wyatt. Take him Up There. I've got this!"

Leo looked torn for a moment, before orbing out.

Paige stood up and glared at the demon. He stepped forward slowly and they sized each other up.

"What do you want?" Paige asked.

The demon raised an eyebrow.

"Certainly not a chat," he replied and raised the athame.

"Athame!" Paige shouted. It disappeared in a swirl of orbs, appearing in her right hand moments later. She threw it, her aim true as it caught the demon in the chest. He fell to the ground and then melted into it, leaving no trace.

Paige was aware only of her breathing in the silence after that. That had been close, just like the attack only an hour before that. She stood still for a moment, waiting to see if any other demons appeared to attack her. It seemed weird that there hadn't been any attacks for a couple of weeks and now, suddenly, two within an hour. And on the same day Phoebe and Piper seemed to have vanished?

Paige walked over to the couch and sat down, running her hands through her hair, unaware of her sisters watching her worriedly from across the room. She was rattled. Of course, she'd battled demons on her own before. Defeated them too. But, even then she'd known Piper and Phoebe wouldn't be far away, able to rescue her if she was in trouble. But, what about now? She had no idea where they were.

Whatever had happened, her sisters wouldn't be coming to her rescue this time.

And Paige felt the first flutterings of fear down deep.

Unbeknownst to them, all three sisters were sharing the same thought.

Things were starting to add up.

And the odds weren't in Paige's favour.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to those who have read and reviewed :)**

The attic darkened as the last rays of sunlight fell beyond the horizon and night caused the shadows to grow on the walls. Paige hadn't moved from her spot on the couch except to grab a potion from the table. She didn't bother turning on the light, in fact, she hoped that by staying in the dark, she would have the element of surprise, should a demon attack.

The silence seemed to be like an actual physical presence around her. She wasn't sure she'd ever experienced silence quite like this. When her parents had died, she'd shut herself in her room for hours. Her room had been silent, but the rest of the house hadn't. Murmuring voices of visitors, concerned family and friends, all wanting to know if she was ok. And she had engulfed herself in the silence of her haven, surrounded by her grief and memories.

Paige's brow furrowed.

_Why did I think of that? Piper and Phoebe aren't dead._

Still, the silence lingered.

Barbas sat on the couch next to her, basking in the success of his plan. It was working out so much better than he had imagined. And it had been so easy! He thought that perhaps his name might have come up as a possibility as the demon behind such an elaborate plot, but, so far, his identity remained a secret. Fortunately, that dimension fool who had cast the curse hadn't spilled that little piece of knowledge. Every now and then, he spoke quietly to the young witch sitting next to him. He spoke to her of fear, of mourning. He spoke to her of loneliness and abandonment. He whispered thoughts of death. He half-wished she would talk to herself, just so he could experience her inner turmoil. Every so often, he would catch a glimpse of her eyes and, to his satisfaction, the light was dimming.

And it hadn't even been twenty-four hours.

She wasn't as strong as she thought she was.

This was all too familiar for her.

She was alone.

A light began to appear in the dimness, followed by blue and white orbs. Leo materialised a moment later. He squinted in the dark, catching Paige's figure on the couch.

"Paige?" he asked quietly, stepping toward her.

"It's ok," Paige said, looking up at him. "The demon's dead."

"Why are you here in the dark?" Leo asked, walking over to the entryway and flipping the light switch.

Paige blinked rapidly in the sudden brightness.

"I was waiting for the next demon. I thought I'd surprise him." She paused. "What time is it?"

Leo looked at her carefully. The tension and stress of the day had clearly taken a toll. She was sitting hunched over and her eyes were dull and had the beginnings of some very dark circles.

"It's after 8," he replied, picking up a blanket and draping it over her shoulders.

She looked surprised at that.

"Oh," was all she said.

"Why don't you go down and get some sleep?" Leo suggested kindly.

Paige shook her head.

"I don't think so. Another demon might show up."

Leo squatted down in front of her.

"You can't stay up all night waiting for something that might not show up. But, if it will help you feel better, I'll stay up."

Paige looked around.

"Where's Wyatt?" she wondered.

"With the Elders. They agreed my first priority should be to protect you while we figure this out. They don't know who the Dimension Demons are."

Piper, standing by the window, rolled her eyes.

"No surprise there," she spat.

Phoebe looked at her. Piper seemed to be getting more sarcastic, the longer the hours went by. It was obviously a way to mask her worry. They had been watching Paige the whole time, waiting for the demon who had done this to attack.

It was strange seeing Paige so still. Paige was a mover, a person of action. Paige was a go-getter. She made plans, came up with ideas, set things in motion. But, _this_ Paige had barely moved a muscle for hours. She suddenly seemed much younger than her twenty-six years would suggest. Phoebe looked over at Leo, who was still talking to Paige.

"Look, at least lie down here and get a few hours' sleep."

Paige cast a weary glance at him before slowly lifting her legs onto the couch and resting her head on a cushion.

"I'll wake you if anything happens," Leo said, brushing a lock of hair from her face.

"Thanks," Paige whispered and closed her eyes.

Sleep came quickly.

* * *

And the morning came quickly too. Paige shivered as she woke, for the thin blanket Leo had given her hadn't been adequate in the chilly attic. She wondered for a moment why she was even in the attic. Had she fallen asleep while investigating something in the Book? Or perhaps while taking a break from making potions?

Paige sat up and looked around.

And it all came rushing back.

Her sisters were gone. And she had no idea where they were.

Paige licked her dry lips and ran a hand through her hair. She felt stiff and sore from fighting the two demons yesterday. Pity Leo couldn't heal stiff joints.

"Leo?" she called, her voice husky from sleep.

He appeared a moment later, a cup of coffee in his hand. He smiled gently and handed it to her.

"I was just coming up to see you. How'd you sleep?" he asked.

She rubbed her forehead and took a sip of coffee.

"Ok, I guess. I don't suppose Piper and Phoebe are downstairs having breakfast?" she laughed mirthlessly.

"Oh, that we were," Phoebe said. She sat with her back to the wall, her head leaning against it. Piper lay on the floor, her head on Phoebe's outstretched legs.

Paige stood up and dropped the blanket on the couch behind her.

"Well, I guess I should get started on this vanquishing potion for the Dimension Demon. Who knows when he'll be back?"

Piper turned over and scrambled to her feet.

"We need to stop her!" she exclaimed. She hauled Phoebe up.

"Wait a second," Phoebe pulled her arm away from Piper. "Why don't we let Paige kill him? His magic will probably be undone and we'll be back to normal!"

Piper looked thoughtfully over at Paige, who was going through ingredients at the table.

"Yeah, but we don't know who's behind this," she responded. "We might get back to normal, but that only solves one of our problems. And not even the biggest problem. If we don't find out who really did this, who that Dimension Demon is working for, what's to stop them from trying again?" She shook her head. "No. For now, we stay like this, which means keeping that demon alive." She watched as Leo left the attic, then moved over to Paige. "Why don't you try that connection thing he talked about?" she said to Phoebe.

Phoebe smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you?" She looked smug.

Piper glared at her.

"You don't think I saw the look of panic on your face when the demon told us we could use a sisterly connection to reach Paige?" Phoebe said.

Piper looked away and Phoebe's expression softened.

"Piper, you and Paige have come so far since you met," she said, walking over and turning Piper to look at her. "And nobody's going to argue that I am closer to Paige than you are, but don't you think now would be a really great time to start changing that?" She smiled again. "You sure act like her sister, whether you want to admit it or not. You get frustrated with her, you give her advice, you protect her. You're doing your job even if you don't realise it."

Piper shrugged out of Phoebe's grasp and rolled her eyes, smiling a little. Phoebe knew she'd won. They moved either side of Paige as she stood at the table, crushing herbs with a mortar and pestle.

Piper gazed at her youngest sister. How did one reach out to someone who couldn't see them? She scratched her head and threw her hand in the air, exasperated.

"Paige?" she said, half-heartedly. She waited for a response.

Phoebe looked at her incredulously.

"That's your big effort?" she asked. "That's how you're gonna move mountains?"

Piper gritted her teeth and sighed. Turning back to Paige, she concentrated on getting inside her sister's head.

"Paige, whether you know it or not, we're right here," she tried. "And we're not going anywhere, so you gotta figure out who did this. Then we can kick their ass." She looked over at Phoebe.

"Better," Phoebe acknowledged. Piper spread her arm in a gesture of invitation.

Phoebe focused all her attention on Paige. She raised her arm until the back of her hand was centimetres from Paige's cheek.

"Your sisters are standing right next to you, Paige." She let her hand drop until it was running down her sister's neck, over her shoulders and by her side. "Don't give up on us. Don't stop looking for us."

They watched Paige for a minute. Their first effort appeared to have had no effect at all.

"Well?" Piper said.

"We try again," Phoebe replied.

For the next hour, they talked to Paige. At first, they simply encouraged her to look for them, to keep trying, to fight. Then, at Phoebe's suggestion, they talked to her about more personal things. They told her about things they had done growing up, things Paige had never been a part of. They shared memories of Prue and Grams. They told Paige all the ways she reminded them of people in their family. How she was a part of them. How she belonged with them.

Yet, after an hour, it became clear that Paige had heard nothing. Felt nothing. She simply continued making the potion with the same concentrated frown on her face.

"Why do I feel like I'm talking to a wall?" Piper said, finally.

"Well, there must be a reason." Phoebe chewed her lip thoughtfully. "You know, people tend to reach out when they're not doing so well. Sometimes people don't turn it around until they've hit rock bottom." She gestured to Paige. "This girl is strong and independent. We've known that from the beginning. She's had to be, given what she's had to deal with in her life. And right now, she's tired and worried, but she's still strong. Maybe we won't get through until she's vulnerable."

Piper was apprehensive.

"Yeah, but if we have to wait til then, she'll also be vulnerable to the demon that's doing this."

* * *

An hour later, Paige ran down the stairs holding the bottle of vanquishing potion she had just finished. Two other bottles were tucked away in her pocket. She felt a lot better than she had a couple of hours ago. It was like her unconscious had given herself a pep talk without her knowledge. She had finished the potion, made two others, jumped into the shower and got dressed and now she felt like she was ready to take charge.

"Leo? You down here?" she called. She walked into the kitchen to find him orbing in.

"Hey. I was just Up There with Wyatt," he said. He looked at the potion in her hand. "Finished?"

She waved the bottle at him.

"Yep. We're good to..."

A demon with long black hair and wearing a cloak blinked in, cutting her off.

"Behind you!" she shouted at Leo, ducking as a jolt of power flew from the demon's hands. Leo turned and charged at the demon, tackling him to the ground and keeping his hands occupied so he couldn't throw any more power. Paige ran from the kitchen and into the living room as another demon blinked in. She threw one of her two extra potions at him and he snarled as he exploded into oblivion.

"Need more potion," she muttered, as she raced to the stairs, taking them two at a time. She hoped Leo was ok. She panted from the exertion as she burst into the attic. Grabbing a bag with drawstrings and moving to the table, she scooped the row of newly-filled bottles into it. She pulled the strings tightly to close the bag and then ran back to the attic door. "Screw it," she said and orbed down to the kitchen, breaking their usual policy of not orbing within the house. She was sure she could write this one off as a 'special circumstance.'

She orbed in to find the demon on top of Leo, his hands around Leo's neck, attempting to choke him. Leo's eyes bulged as he tried to keep his grip on consciousness.

Paige pulled out the spare potion from her pocket and sent it flying towards the demon. It smashed into the side of his head and he was blown apart in a shower of sparks. Leo's brain registered that his lungs were no longer in danger and he gasped and coughed, turning onto his side as he held his neck.

"You ok?" Paige asked as she knelt beside him.

"Yeah, but I couldn't orb out," he rasped, still coughing. "You?"

"I'm fine," she reassured him. "Took out another demon in the living room." She helped him to his feet and led him to a chair. He dropped into it, still rubbing his neck gently.

"Did you recognise them?" Leo asked.

Paige shook her head.

"That's four demons in two days. I'm beginning to think someone's out to get us."

Barbas materialised next to Paige and leant forward to whisper in her ear.

"That's because someone _is_. And they'll keep coming til you just can't take it anymore." He smiled. "And you'll have to fight them the same way you're doing now. All alone." He turned as Piper and Phoebe entered the kitchen and disappeared, only to reappear between them. "And as for you two, I think it's becoming quite clear that your dear younger sister is in terrible danger." His expression saddened for a moment, before he laughed. "You remember what happened a couple of years ago when Prue was in danger, don't you? You lost her." He smiled sinisterly. "You lost her. And now it's going to happen again." He continued laughing as he faded out.

* * *

"Cole."

Phoebe's head snapped up.

"What?!"

Piper raised her eyebrows as she nodded at Paige.

"What if it's Cole behind this?"

Phoebe looked aghast.

"Tell me you're kidding," she warned. "Please tell me you're kidding!"

Piper shook her head.

"No. Phoebe, think about it. Paige and Cole were against each other practically from the start. She was the only one who believed he was evil until it was almost too late..."

"Don't remind me," Phoebe said mournfully. That was a nightmare which had taken a long time to wake up from.

"Without her, we would never have vanquished the Source. And then, when Cole came back, Paige was the one who instigated his vanquish in that alternate reality Cole concocted. Which he created to get_ rid_ of her, I might add. So, is it really that hard to believe?"

Phoebe pushed aside her personal thoughts and tried to think about it objectively.

"Well, I guess it would make sense to believe that Cole could do something to Paige. Except, I think he really is dead. _Here_, he was indestructible, but _there_, he was just Belthazor and able to be vanquished. Anyway, despite his methods, Cole did all of that to get me back. How would this," she gestured to herself and Piper, "possibly get me back?" She shifted the mood and smiled far too cheerfully. "But, since we're playing the guessing game, what about the Source?"

Piper looked like she had swallowed something sour.

"You're right, this is a horrible game." She placed her hands on her hips. "I just wish we could do something. We're standing around here like idiots, while Paige runs around trying to avoid demons. Which, I might add, have been strangely absent for the past couple of hours."

Phoebe nodded.

"Yeah, but they'll be back. The Dimension Demon made that very clear."

Paige walked into the attic, carrying a small backpack. She walked over to the potion table and began putting vials filled with potion into it. Her face was neutral, but Paige was fighting feelings which threatened to overwhelm her. Amidst all the negativity, she kept making more potions. The Book was telling her nothing and it was all she could think of to do. She hadn't realised until now just how much Piper's ability to blow things up helped her. Paige could move things around, but in the heat of a battle, she couldn't kill anything with her power that didn't come from the demons themselves. And her ability to write spells wasn't half as good as Phoebe's. Some of her rhymes were truly awful. She was good at making plans, but right now, all her plans involved the two people who weren't available.

"She looks like she's getting ready to fight an army," Phoebe commented.

Piper suddenly sniffed the air.

"Can you smell something burning?"

Phoebe sniffed.

"Yes. What is it?"

Paige put the backpack on the floor and picked up the map of San Francisco. She'd briefly thought of scrying before, but had been distracted by demons and potion-making. She wasn't altogether sure it would work, but if anything could find Piper and Phoebe now, it was the crystal.

Paige took in a deep breath and frowned. What was burning?

She heard the flames crackle behind her and turned slowly. Within the flames, a figure appeared, before morphing into a man. A demon.

She glanced down at the backpack. It slid away from her quickly and she looked up to see him waving his hand. The map dropped from her hand and she felt herself lift off the ground and spin helplessly through the air, almost in slow motion. But, then the ground rushed up to meet her and she put her arms out to cushion the fall. She cried out at the brutal contact of the hard floor.

The demon conjured a fireball, smiling menacingly.

"Paige! Watch out!" Phoebe called, knowing it was useless. She and Piper ran between the demon and Paige, as if their presence would prevent Paige from being hurt.

"There's nothing we can do," Piper said, panicked. She threw her hands up to blow up the demon, knowing her powers were gone, but needing to try anyway. "Paige, fight!"

As if she had heard her oldest sister, Paige stood up, breathing heavily from the exertion.

She had to get out of here. She couldn't possibly defeat demon after demon. Not without Piper and Phoebe. She felt desperate as she tried to think about what to do.

The demon stepped forward, his smile widening.

"You do know there's no one to help you now, don't you?" he said to Paige, tossing the fireball up and catching it on its way down. He repeated the motion.

Barbas grinned, unseen beside Paige, where he had appeared.

"He's right Paige. You've got no one to come to your rescue anymore."

Paige glared at the demon as he continued tossing his fireball. That couldn't be right. There had to be someone. She wasn't alone.

Was she?

Who had helped her before? The seven dwarves had come to help her during the fairytale debacle. But, she didn't know how to find them. She could call for Leo. But, he was busy protecting Wyatt. She could conjure Grams? Or her mom? But, how could the dead save the living?

Then, it came to her.

Someone who had needed her help before. Someone she had failed to save, but who had made sure her efforts hadn't gone unnoticed. Uncelebrated.

She was their hero. _They _would help her. And she needed all the luck she could get.

The demon threw the fireball.

"No!" Piper and Phoebe shouted in unison.

Paige took a step forward and held up her hand.

"Fireball!" she called and waved her hand, sending it back at the demon. It collided with his chest and he exploded with a shout.

Paige realised too late that she was standing too close and the force of the vanquish threw her backward. She winced as her back collided with the wall and she fell to the ground, winded. Bruised.

But alive.

"Paige!" Piper and Phoebe, hand-in-hand, rushed over and hovered over their fallen sister.

"I can't take this anymore, Piper!" Phoebe said angrily. "We are useless! We cannot just stand around while Paige gets killed! We have to do something."

Piper watched Paige slowly rise to her hands and knees, eyes screwed up in pain, teeth gritted. Her sister, her baby sister, was in big trouble. And Phoebe was right.

Paige staggered to her feet and limped across the attic to the Book of Shadows. The manor, her home, wasn't safe anymore. Three demons had attacked in such a short amount of time, not to mention the two from yesterday. She didn't have the strength to fight another one. Not right now. She reached the Book and closed it, running her fingers over the triquetra.

The Power of Three.

She shook her head.

"More like the power of one," she whispered. She picked up the Book and hugged it to her chest. She moved over to the table of potions and picked up a crystal, then the backpack full of potions. Her final stop was at an old chest, where she lifted the lid and pulled a long, wooden object out.

"What's she doing?" Phoebe asked, looking from Piper to Paige.

Piper shrugged.

"Uh, I think she's getting ready to..."

Paige orbed out.

"Orb out," Piper finished.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N 1 Allow me a moment to thank everyone who has been reading this and a special mention goes to my reviewers: Valkyrie25, lizard momma, Eillibsniknej (I literally only just realised what your name is-duh!), Dominus Trinus, Wya , Destiny B and Guest (no idea who you are, but thanks!). I appreciate the encouragement!**

**A/N 2 The first part of this chapter contains quotes from Episode 4x01: Charmed Again and also mentions Episode 5x12 Centennial Charmed and 5x15 The Day The Magic Died with obvious adjustments.**

_Paige walked through the open door, entering the house slowly. She looked around the entryway and passed through the foyer, peeking into the living room as she walked by. She heard noises on the stairs and froze, afraid to go further. She watched the two women come charging down the stairs. The one called Piper was gesticulating angrily and talking about saving someone. They stopped short when they saw Paige. _

_Paige swallowed hard, knowing she should say something._

"_I...uh...the door was open." She saw them exchange a look and instantly knew she had made a mistake. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here." She turned to go, her heart sinking inside her chest. Why had she come?_

"_No, no , no ,no. No, no," came a voice from behind her. "We were just coming to look for you."_

_Paige half-turned, surprised._

"_You were?"_

_The other woman, the one who wasn't Piper, grabbed her arm and linked her own through it, almost dragging Paige further into the house. She had a friendly manner and Paige liked her immediately._

"_Yep. Come on in. Welcome. I'm Phoebe. And this is..."_

_Paige knew who this was._

"_Piper. I know. I've been to your club. Pretty great." Could she sound more lame?_

_Piper looked at her with a polite smile. _

"_Thank you. And you are...?"_

"_Paige. My name is Paige."_

_Phoebe and Piper exchanged another look._

"_Hmm. Another P. Imagine that."_

_Piper, after a moment, extended her hand._

"_It's nice to meet you."_

_Paige reached out and took Piper's hand. _

_Her sister's hand._

_As she did, a bright blue light glowed around them and above them. Still holding Piper's hand, Paige gazed up at the light, instantly fearful. It glowed and encircled them for a long moment, before slowly dissipating. She took a deep breath._

"_Ok. What was that?"_

_The man who had followed Piper and Phoebe down the stairs spoke up._

"_I think that means you're supposed to be here."_

_Suddenly, the front door flew open and something like a tornado blew in with a roaring wail. Paige spun around to see what it was, only to have the tornado form into the appearance of a man. In fact, it was the same man from the rooftop. He didn't speak, but looked at them curiously. His curiosity soon disappeared and with a roar of triumph, threw every ounce of power he had at the two women standing next to Paige. Both Piper and Phoebe flew backwards. _

_Paige turned around, horrified and ran towards Phoebe's body. Her eyes were wide and stared into nothingness._

"_Phoebe?" she asked uncertainly, kneeling down and reaching forward to shake Phoebe's shoulders._

_She was dead._

_Paige looked over at Piper's body and could tell from the awkward angle of her body that she, too, was dead. Paige rose slowly and stood amongst the family she had almost had..._

_She suddenly found herself standing in a church full of strangers. A woman came up to her and squeezed her hand in sympathy._

"_I'm sorry for your loss," she said._

_Paige looked at her with glassy eyes._

"_It's ok. I barely knew them..."_

Paige opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling of the tent. She drew a shuddering breath and tried to suppress the heavy feeling which threatened to crush her chest. It was the third such dream she had experienced. The events of the last few days had wreaked havoc on her subconscious, warping memories of herself with Piper and Phoebe.

First, it had been the day Wyatt was born. In her dream, Phoebe had never made it out of the meeting with the demons alive and then Paige had come home to find Piper already dead at the hands of her new stepmother. The second dream had taken her back to the alternate reality Cole had created. The grieving, angry Piper had refused to believe Paige was her sister and she never even had the chance to get near Phoebe.

And, now, this distorted version of their first meeting. It didn't make sense. Why would her mind go there? What was the point of all these terrible thoughts? Paige rolled over and wrapped her arms around herself. She wasn't usually so negative, so glass- half-empty. She smiled wryly. That was Piper's job.

At the thought of her oldest sister, her smiled faded.

She missed them.

She physically missed them.

After 25 years of no sisters, being without them felt...alien...foreign...wrong. And it wasn't simply because of the magic angle. The Power of Three itself was special and mysterious and added to the strength of the bond. But, it was the sister angle that meant the most. It had helped fill the void left by her parents. Theoretically, it was a safety net if she ever fell apart. Not that Paige planned on falling apart. She was too stubborn for that.

"Paige?" came a voice from outside.

She sat up inside the tent and rested her weight on her hands spread behind her. She wasn't much of a camper, but she'd rather be camping among friends than sleeping on a couch in the attic of her empty house.

Piper and Phoebe had been missing for four days. She'd been here for three days and two nights. Three days and two nights since she'd fled her home to the sanctuary of the forest. She'd used the shillelagh bequeathed to her from Seamus, her first leprechaun friend and it had taken her straight here to the leprechaun's home in the forest. She'd interrupted some sort of celebration because the leprechauns had all been quite merry from the healthy amount of Guinness that had been consumed. They'd sobered up quickly, though, when she had revealed her predicament. Her heart had lightened at their hospitality, their concern, their eagerness to be of help. They had seemed especially worried that she'd lost her 'fighting spirit' so soon after helping them.

"Coming," she called and pulled the blankets off. She pulled at the tent flaps and opened the tent up, squinting in the sunlight.

"Mornin' darling,'" a bearded leprechaun named Finnigan said, reaching out a hand to help her up. Paige towered over him as she stretched her sore muscles. "You look a little sore."

"Yeah, well, at least she gets a tent," Phoebe grumbled from where she was leaning against a tree, ten feet away. "It ain't exactly The Ritz over here."

"Would you get over it already?" Piper said, exasperated. "We've got bigger problems than our sore butts."

Paige finished stretching and looked down at Finnigan.

"I'm fine. Well, I will be if I can have some more of that amazing coffee you made yesterday. I didn't know leprechauns were coffee-makers."

"We have ways and means," Finnigan replied, modestly. "Anyway, I wanted to ask if you would say your protection spell again. We've detected a few weak spots along the outer boundaries of the forest and we don't want anyone getting in."

Paige looked puzzled.

"That's weird. I should only need to say it once."

"Well, love, you've been under a terrible strain, so it's understandable for you to be off your game a little."

Paige baulked at that.

"I am not 'off my game.'" But, secretly, she wondered. "It was probably weaker because I didn't use any crystals."

Two more leprechauns walked up to stand beside Finnigan.

"Have you told her yet?" one of them asked.

Finnigan glared at them.

"I haven't had the chance," he said through gritted teeth.

"Well, she's up now. It's as good a time as any," the other said. He smiled sympathetically at Paige. "Sorry lass, we don't have the best news."

Paige crossed her arms and steeled herself.

"Ok."

"Well, we pooled all our magic, all our luck, to try and get a sign of your sisters. But, we don't have anything yet. We'll keep trying, you have my word on that." He paused. "Something that might interest you though. We've sent spies out as deep as we dare in the Underworld and a few of them have reported that there's a rumour going round that the Charmed Ones...well...may not be charmed much longer if you get my meaning."

Paige raised an eyebrow.

"Any idea who's responsible? Or at least who started the rumour?"

The leprechaun shook his head solemnly.

"Sorry."

Paige smiled at the three leprechauns.

"Thanks for trying. I'm really grateful. And please don't put yourselves in any more danger."

They soberly nodded their heads at her and the two walked off again. Finnigan turned to her.

"What are you going to do, Paige?"

Paige chewed her lip.

"Probably scry for them. Again." Her arm had been particularly tired last night from holding the crystal up for hours yesterday. And when she hadn't been doing that, she'd been trying every summoning spell in the Book. She was pretty sure she had left no stone unturned there.

"And if that doesn't work?"

Paige shrugged slightly.

"Work on Plan B."

* * *

"Well?"

"It's starting to give."

Barbas nodded.

"Keep going. I want to get through as quickly as possible. I don't want that witch to have a chance to build up her strength again. Not after all the work I've done."

It had been a frustrating couple of days. The witches had disappeared. Barbas had sent out demons around the region, searching for the sisters and finally, they'd been located in some kind of enchanted forest, sealed in with an unknown spell. He'd set demons to work immediately, testing the boundaries for soft spots, places where there was a chance to wear away the magic. Once they'd found such a spot, they'd started working at it straightaway. Between supervising that and maintaining contact with the Dimension Demon in the Underworld, Barbas had continued wearing down Paige's mind as well. He was testing the limits of his range, but he was certain some of his images and whispered words would get through.

He wasn't going to let this small hiccup get in the way of his ultimate goal.

With a shimmer, the Dimension Demon appeared in front of him.

"How's the search?" he asked.

Barbas gestured with a flick of his head.

"They're working on a weak spot as we speak. Should be open soon. You?"

The demon met Barbas's gaze.

"As long as nothing happens to me, the curse will be just fine," he replied. "But, there's no guarantee that Paige won't try to vanquish me despite the deal I made with the sisters. If their connection isn't strong enough..."

"Yes, well, I wouldn't count on their connection," Barbas smiled confidently. "Paige always liked doing things on her own. But, don't worry about that. It's almost time to move to the next step and after that..."

"After that...?" the demon prompted.

"After that, Paige will be dead and the Power of Three destroyed."

* * *

"So you wanna tell what this Plan B of yours is?" Leo asked, leaning against a tree near where Paige was working. She didn't look good, he noticed. As if she hadn't slept in days, which she probably hadn't and as if she had been trying to keep all her emotions deep inside, which she probably had.

Paige gazed at him steadily.

"I don't think you're going to like it," she stated matter-of-factly.

Leo narrowed his eyes.

"I think you'd better tell me."

Phoebe and Piper came closer to listen.

"I've seen that look on Paige's face before. I don't think we're going to like this plan of hers either," Piper said.

"There's got to be a reasonable explanation for all of this," Paige began, waving her hand around at the forest. "I've been trying to think of as many possibilities as I can. Some of them I don't accept, like they're dead..." she breathed in deeply at that. "But, the scenario that keeps coming back to me is that someone has Piper and Phoebe prisoner somewhere. Possibly the Underworld."

Leo frowned.

"How do you figure that?"

"Well, I can't scry for them and I can't summon them. If someone took them, it would have happened without warning and they'd be keeping them surrounded with some sort of protection to stop me finding them," Paige surmised. "The best place to do all that would be the Underworld."

"But, why would someone want them without you?" Leo argued. "Most demons and warlocks who come after you want the Power of Three."

"Well, haven't they kind of done that anyway?" Paige replied. "Two of us are out of the way and I'm in hiding. It would explain why all of those demons were attacking me at the Manor. All it takes is for one of them to get me with an energy ball and it's game over."

Leo shook his head.

"You still haven't told me what this plan of yours is."

Phoebe looked knowingly over at Paige.

"She's going down to the Underworld."

"I'm going down to the Underworld," Paige echoed her sister's words.

"Paige..."

"Leo, listen to me. If they're down there, I can find them and get them back. And if they're not, the leprechauns said there were rumours about us going round so I can at least find out who's behind them. Nothing I've tried has worked so far. Nobody has any answers, so I'm going to find some."

Leo crossed his arms over his chest.

"There's nothing I can say to talk you out of this, is there?"

Paige smiled crookedly.

"You know me too well. Now, if you'll excuse me, Finnigan needs me to cast my spell again."

Leo wordlessly watched her go.

"It's not exactly the safest plan, but it's probably the best we've got right now," Piper said to Phoebe.

Phoebe started following Paige.

"Come on, let's go with her. I don't want to leave her alone, just in case she needs us."

"Yeah, coz that whole connection thing has worked so well," Piper commented sarcastically. But, she began walking after her sisters.

Just in case.

* * *

"We're almost there," a demon said, sending another ray of power at the boundary wall. The magical wall shimmered and glowed and suddenly faded.

The demon who had taken the wall down with his final burst, grinned and looked over at Barbas, who was also smiling.

Barbas nodded and swept his hand toward the forest.

"Shall we?" he asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N As always, I appreciate all of you who have read/reviewed.**

It didn't take long for the sounds of the leprechaun community to fade, replaced by the tranquil silence of the forest. Paige trudged along toward the spot Finnigan had described as being in most need of another round of her spell. She had asked him to stay behind, just in case. She didn't need anyone hurt on her account. The leprechauns had helped so much already.

"Tree with a giant blister..." Paige murmured, looking closely at the trees around her to find the one which matched Finnigan's description. She stopped for a moment to eliminate all the trees in her immediate vicinity.

"_This way...She'll be closer to the leprechauns..."_

Paige's head whipped around at the sound of the voice coming from ahead of her. She held her breath as she listened, focusing her gaze on the grass to concentrate harder. It didn't sound like the leprechauns. The voice was deeper, less accented.

Which meant there was someone else in the forest.

Paige dared to move and slipped behind a tree, pressing herself against the rough bark to make herself as invisible as possible. Unbeknownst to her, Piper and Phoebe had hidden behind a tree a number of yards away.

"If that Dimension Demon's with them, he'll see us and know Paige is here," Phoebe murmured to Piper.

"But, he made a deal that he wouldn't attack Paige," Piper quietly reminded her.

"Well, he might honour the deal, but whomever he's with will have no reason to," Phoebe replied. "For now, we stay out of sight."

Paige watched a clearing up ahead intently, sure the voice she had heard was coming closer. A few moments later, two figures appeared and she recognised one immediately as the Dimension Demon.

_What does he want? _Paige wondered. _At least his buddy is dead. _She realised with a start that she had nothing with her to attack them with. The Book and her bag of potions were both back at the camp. She cursed herself for her imprudence.

She was going to have to orb and hope they didn't see her. She looked around to check no one was nearby and orbed out as quickly and quietly as she was able.

"Where did she go?" Phoebe wondered, watching the blue and white orbs dissipate.

"Probably to get reinforcements," Piper replied.

Paige orbed herself back to the camp and headed for her tent. Thrusting aside the entrance flaps, she ducked in and grabbed her backpack. She backed out of the tent and stood up straight, rummaging inside for the right potion.

_This time I'm going to vanquish his sorry ass_, she thought to herself. With a triumphant "Ha!" she located the right potion and jammed it in her pocket. She grabbed two more for insurance. She returned the backpack to the tent and turned, looking for a leprechaun she could warn. She spotted one of the leprechauns who had brought her news that morning.

_I think it's Reilly._

"Reilly!" she called out and he turned, looking surprised.

"Yes, Paige?" he asked.

"You have to find Finnigan," Paige walked quickly towards him. "There are demons in the forest."

Reilly's face darkened.

"Where?"

"Over near one of the weak spots Finnigan told me about. My spell didn't work properly, but I'm going to take care of it now," Paige said.

Reilly shook his head.

"Paige, you mustn't go alone," he said, looking concerned.

Paige waved her hand dismissively.

"It's ok, I'm just going to vanquish them, not chat with them."

"Let me go with you," Reilly insisted, reaching up and taking her hand.

Paige shook her head and gently pulled her hand back.

"No. Someone has to go and warn Finnigan. Please, Reilly..." she implored.

Reilly relented after a long glare of reluctance.

"Ok, but the second it's done, strengthen the wall and get back here pronto," he said firmly and walked off between the trees.

Paige watched him for a moment, before orbing back to the demons.

She felt the hardness of the wood of a tree beneath her fingers as she orbed back in.

And nearly gasped.

The demons stood with their backs to her.

Barely ten feet away.

Paige pressed her lips together and squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. One wrong move and she would be discovered. She opened her eyes and looked across at the row of trees opposite. She didn't see her sisters watching her anxiously on the other side. She didn't see Piper reach over and grip Phoebe's hand.

_Need to get away._

Steadying herself against the tree in front of her, Paige lifted her leg and slowly moved backwards, praying she wouldn't step on a twig and reveal her position. She put her foot down gently, breathing a quiet sigh of relief when all she felt was soft grass underfoot. She took another step and another and another until she reached the safety of a tree further away.

It was only then that Paige allowed herself to breathe.

She stood with her back to the tree and rested her head against it, willing her heart to stop its crazy rhythm. She raised her eyes and stared up at the forest canopy, listening to the lowered voices of the demons. She could see above the trees that the sky was full of heavy, grey clouds, making it darker, which would help conceal her a little. But, she couldn't stay here forever. The demons were looking for her and if she remained hidden, they would go after the leprechauns and she couldn't let that happen. At the moment, there were only two demons and she had a vanquishing potion specifically for one of them. If the other was a lower level demon, her backup potions would do the trick.

She could take them out.

There were only two.

Piper and Phoebe watched the tree closely. They couldn't see Paige anymore, but they knew which tree she was hiding behind.

Piper put her mouth next to Phoebe's ear.

"She's going to try and vanquish them," she breathed softly.

Phoebe nodded and turned her head toward Piper.

"We can't let her kill the Dimension Demon yet. The other one she can blast to hell."

Piper cast a sidelong glance at Paige's tree.

"Let's hope she goes for that one first."

They waited.

Paige squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself.

_I'll take out whoever's on the right. Hopefully, I'll have enough time to kill the other one before he kills me. I can't die. I have to know what happened to my sisters. I have to know._

She reached into her pocket and pulled out two of the potions she had brought with her. She considered which one to use for her first shot. She would have milliseconds to use it. In the end, she chose the one which wasn't for the Dimension Demon.

And prayed it was the right choice.

Paige stepped out from behind the tree.

By now, the two demons had turned and now they looked up in surprise.

Paige sent the potion flying through the air.

The demon went up in flames with an angry yelp.

She grasped the other potion in her throwing hand and glared at the Dimension Demon.

Piper stepped out from behind her tree.

"Paige, stop!"

The Dimension Demon turned to look at Piper, who was looking at Paige.

Paige followed his gaze and frowned. What was he looking at? Unknowingly, she looked right at Phoebe.

"Paige, don't kill him!" Phoebe called out. Her frustration grew as Paige turned back to the Dimension Demon.

"It's not working," Piper said warningly.

Paige raised her arm to thrown the potion.

"Paige! Don't!" Piper shouted, running towards her. She flung herself at Paige, but was unable to touch her. Piper fell to the ground, but quickly got up again, ready to keep fighting Paige if she had to. "Would you listen to me? I'm trying to _save_ you!"

Paige froze, her arm still held back to throw the potion.

Piper stood still, looking from the demon to her sister and back again.

Phoebe watched Paige intently. Only Paige's eyes moved, her gaze piercing the undergrowth. They flitted back and forth and a frown appeared, creasing her forehead.

"What's happening?" Piper said out of the corner of her mouth. "Did she hear me?"

Phoebe narrowed her eyes, continuing to watch Paige. She shook her head slowly.

"I don't know. But something happened."

Paige scanned every part of the forest she could see. She had felt a strange sensation come over her just as she had been preparing to throw the vanquishing potion. It wasn't a bad feeling exactly, in fact, it felt somewhat familiar, like there was something she knew just beyond her powers to sense it. As soon as it had come, though, the feeling passed. She looked back at the demon, furrowing her brow.

The Dimension Demon raised an eyebrow and nodded his head.

"Thank you," he said and shimmered out.

Paige lowered her arm and gazed at the spot he had just vacated.

_Why do I get the feeling I wasn't the one he was thanking?_

Phoebe came and stood next to Piper, who was brushing off her clothes.

"I think you got through to her somehow," Phoebe said, with a tone of disbelief. "She stopped. I think she was looking for something. I doubt she heard you, but she definitely felt you."

Piper looked at her.

"On one hand, it means our bond as sisters is stronger. That's something."

"And on the other hand..." Phoebe said.

"It means Paige is getting weaker."

* * *

The Dimension Demon shimmered in. Barbas waited expectantly.

"Well?"

"She got one of us," the Dimension Demon replied. "And then the oldest sister managed to stop her from getting me. I guess..."

Before he could finish his sentence, a bright blue ray of light shot out from between the trees, taking hold of Barbas and the Dimension Demon and throwing them backward. They landed past the line of trees. As they got to their feet, they saw the magical boundary reset itself and resume its protection of the forest.

"Paige redid the spell," Barbas said, nodding as if he'd expected it.

"We'll go back and find another weak spot," the Dimension Demon suggested, but Barbas shook his head.

"No. There's no need. Paige won't stay here any longer, now that she's put her precious little leprechauns in danger. She'll find somewhere else to go, but she's running out of options so it shouldn't be hard to keep close to her. Besides, we got one of the things we came for. Confirmation that she's weakening. If her connection to the other witches is stronger, she's becoming vulnerable. If that continues, all her powers will diminish, which will make the final phase much easier."

"When will that be?" the Dimension Demon asked.

Barbas smiled crookedly as he looked back into the forest.

"Not long now. Not long at all."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Just so you know, there's one small swear word at the end of this chapter. I know, pretty outrageous ;) **

**Chapter 8 **

"Isn't there anything we can say to convince you to stay with us a little longer?" Finnigan asked anxiously, as he watched Paige gather her belongings.

She seemed to hear the worry in his voice because she heaved a heavy sigh, placed her backpack on the ground where she was kneeling and turned to look up at him.

"I brought demons to your forest, Finnigan," she said, anger filling her voice. She _was_ angry. At herself anyway. She should never have come here. Her spell had been weak. The protection she had offered had been weak. "I put you all in danger. I can't stay here."

"Where are you going to go?" Reilly asked from behind Finnigan, where a group of leprechauns was watching. "This might be the safest place. You don't know even know who's after you."

Paige stood up and flung her backpack over her shoulders.

"I don't need somewhere safe. I need to get on with my plan. And I think I do know who's after me." That was the second time she had faced the Dimension Demon. That couldn't be a coincidence. But, she had to figure out what he wanted. And why he had to take Piper and Phoebe away to get it.

"But, the Underworld? We sent people down there and they didn't find anything," Finnigan argued. "Why don't you get Leo down here to help?"

Paige turned and faced them all. Her expression softened.

"You don't know how much it means that you all care. I am really grateful. You kept me safe. But, I can't stay here forever and the longer it takes me to figure it out, the worse it could be. For my whole family." Her heart lurched at her last word. "I'll stay in touch, I promise." She smiled at them and orbed out.

Unseen by anyone, Phoebe and Piper disappeared with her.

Paige's bedroom was quiet when she reappeared. Not that it mattered what, if anything, was in the house. She wasn't staying long. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed her car keys. Now that she was beyond enchantments, she didn't need to orb everywhere. Most of all, it might prevent the demons from tracking her as quickly.

Paige opened her bedroom door and cautiously stepped into the hallway.

"Why do you suppose she came back here?" Phoebe asked, as she and Piper followed Paige through the house. "I mean, the only thing she went for were her keys. Where would she go in her car?"

Piper shrugged wordlessly. She knew she hadn't said much since they'd left the forest. Her mind was still reeling a little from the confrontation with the demon.

She had honestly thought it would be Phoebe.

She had thought Phoebe would be the one who could get through to Paige using their connection.

But, it had been _her_.

Piper couldn't deny the warmth that gave her. She loved Paige, she really did. It had taken awhile, but that was natural. You didn't just meet a complete stranger who you'd just been told was your sister and suddenly be as thick as thieves. They'd found out about Paige in the worst of ways. One of them had had to die for it to happen. They had been dealing with the Source.

Hardly the best of times to forge tentative sisterly bonds.

But, today Piper suddenly realised just how deep her feelings went. She had acted out of instinct, had basically thrown herself at Paige.

She didn't really want Paige to go down to the Underworld. She couldn't protect her from anything down there.

"Earth to Piper!" Phoebe's voice jolted her from her thoughts.

"What?"

"I said, where do you think she's going?" She gave Piper an odd look. "What's with you?"

Piper waved her hand dismissively, but Phoebe stopped, turned and planted her feet, blocking any attempt to continue. She raised her eyebrows expectantly.

Piper huffed a sigh of resignation.

"Ok, fine. I was just a little surprised that I was the one who was able to connect to Paige. I guess I thought that it would be you. I mean, your powers are more emotive and you've always been closer to her."

Phoebe smiled crookedly.

"Honestly, I was surprised too. But, you know what might be stronger than my relationship with Paige? The instincts of the oldest sister. Prue always had it. Especially since we grew up without Mom. That desire to take care of us because there weren't many other people who could. It's natural that you would have it now, too." She looked closely at Piper. "But, there's more to it, isn't there?"

Piper looked away for a moment. Phoebe waited patiently.

"What if Paige doesn't figure this out?" Piper said quietly. "What if nobody can do it? I mean, all we've got to go on is the Dimension Demon and he's not going to spill it, is he? I..."

"If it comes to that, we use the connection to make sure Paige vanquishes him and then we try to figure out who's behind all this another way," Phoebe said firmly. "We have options, Piper. Besides, it was your idea to wait."

Piper bit her lip.

"I know. But, Paige...she isn't doing so well. You see that, right? She's hesitating, second guessing herself, weakening. I mean, that's how I was able to get through to her at all. I'm starting to get a little scared here."

Phoebe nodded.

"I'm scared too, Piper, but we just have to trust that Paige can do it. And we know she can. We just have to be patient for a bit longer. She'll figure it out."

* * *

Paige pulled the car up by the side of the road and turned off the engine. She turned her head to look at the house at the end of the driveway. She felt a little guilty that she'd only been here once since her aunt and uncle had moved here. She'd neglected them a lot over the past few years, even before she'd met Piper and Phoebe. She supposed it was part of her independent nature, which probably just made her a bad niece. Now, it was more the constant threat of demon attacks which made visiting a rarity.

The problem was, she was running low on family at the moment. And the longer this was dragging on, the more she wanted her whole family back. In the meantime...

Paige grabbed her handbag and got out of the car, walking up the driveway to the front door, with Phoebe and Piper trailing silently behind her. Straightening her jacket, she pressed the doorbell and waited.

After a few moments, she heard footsteps approaching and the door opened.

"Paige?"

She forced a smile.

"Hi Uncle Dave."

"Oh," Phoebe said, looking over at Piper. "Paige's other relatives." She looked worriedly at Paige. "I can guess why she'd choose now to pay a visit."

Piper looked at Paige, feeling her chest constrict.

"I guess I'd come looking for whatever family I could get, too," she agreed. It bothered her, though.

_Paige doesn't reach out if she can help it. Anytime we know something's going on with her, we have to force it out of her. If she's reaching out now, it can't be a good sign. Paige, you have to stay strong._

Dave stood there a moment, shaking his head slightly, before he reached forward and hugged her. Paige closed her eyes momentarily. It felt good to be here.

Dave pulled back after a few seconds, before hollering behind him.

"Julie, get down here!" He turned back to Paige.

"This is unexpected."

Paige gestured to the door.

"Sorry I didn't call first. If you guys are busy, I can..."

He shook his head forcefully.

"Not at all. You're always welcome."

"Paige?"

Paige peered behind her uncle to smile at her aunt.

"Hi."

They embraced and then Paige was led into the living room.

"Can we get you something to drink?" Dave asked.

Paige shook her head.

"No thanks. I can't stay long. It's not really a social visit."

Dave and Julie exchanged glances.

"Is everything ok, Paige? You look a little...weary."

Paige laughed humourlessly.

"Yeah, well it's been a long few days." She drew a deep breath and gathered her courage. "I...have been trying to decide if I should tell you guys something."

"Tell us what?" Julie asked slowly.

Paige swallowed.

"Well, uh, it's kind of hard to explain. Well, not so much hard as I'm not sure how you're going to take it."

"Ok, well why don't you just come out and say it? Rip the bandaid off, so to speak," Dave said, smiling encouragingly.

Paige nodded.

"I...well, you know how I met my sisters last year. My birth mom's daughters?"

Julie and Dave nodded.

"Well, they kind of...introduced me to a whole other life." She pointed to a glass on the dining room table on the other side of the room. "It's easier if I just show you. Keep an eye on that." When they had turned to focus, she called for it. "Glass!" It disappeared in a swirl of orbs and reappeared in Paige's hands. She held it up in front of them before setting it down on the coffee table. "I'm a witch," she continued, before they could say anything, "I have magical powers to move things around and my sisters and I form a powerful alliance called the Power of Three. We're good witches and we fight demons and...other evil things." The details weren't important right now. "I know this is a lot to take and probably hard to believe, but I guess you just saw it for yourself." She stopped her ramble and waited for them to react. She wasn't exactly sure what that reaction would be.

Dave cleared his throat and reached forward to pick up the glass.

"You, uh, you're a witch?" he said, turning the glass over in his hands. "A witch."

Paige nodded. There wasn't really much else she could say.

Julie looked at her carefully.

"Why do I get the feeling that's not all?" she asked.

Paige looked sheepish.

"I needed you to know before I go. In case I...don't come back."

There was silence for a moment.

"Come back from where?" Julie asked suspiciously.

"The Underworld. It's where the demons tend to hang out."

"Why would you need to go there?"

Paige sighed heavily and launched into the story of Piper and Phoebe's disappearance. She left nothing out, including her plan to find information in the Underworld. Her aunt and uncle remained relatively quiet throughout the story, asking only the occasional question.

"Why now, Paige?" Julie asked. "I'm guessing since you said you fight demons that you've been...in danger before."

Paige nodded.

"Yeah, I have. But, this time, it's different. I don't have my sisters with me and without the Power of Three, I'm a bit of a sitting duck."

Piper and Phoebe exchanged glances at that.

"I hope she's not planning to do anything stupid down there," Piper said. "It almost sounds like she's not expecting to come back."

"I guess," Paige continued, "I wanted you to know about me so that if I disappeared or...died...you would know the truth. And didn't have to wonder. Take it from me, you don't want to be spending your time sitting around wondering what happened to someone."

Julie stood and moved to the seat next to Paige. She reached over and grabbed Paige's hand.

"We're happy you told us, though I wish it was in better circumstances. We knew you were special Paige. But, I guess we didn't expect you to be _this_ special."

"Is there anything we can do?" Dave asked.

Paige smiled at him.

"No. But thanks." She squeezed Julie's hand. "Just knowing you know helps a lot. You're so calm about it. I wasn't even this calm when I found out."

Behind Paige, Barbas faded in, taking in the scene in front of him.

"Feeling a bit desperate, aren't we, Paige?" he said, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly. "That's what happens when there's nobody else. You should probably get out of here before demons take the last of your family."

Paige released Julie's hand and stood up abruptly.

"And now I should go. The demons can track me and I don't want to put you in any danger." She moved to go, but Julie stopped her, turning Paige and embracing her tightly.

"Be careful, Paige. I want my niece around for awhile yet."

* * *

"She's here."

Barbas smiled in the darkness and turned to the group of demons awaiting his orders.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't all attack her at once. One or two at a time will be more than enough. You don't even need to hurt her. It'll be more like mental torture." He chuckled, though his mirth didn't reach his eyes. He could feel the time coming and he didn't want to lose his focus. He had done that before.

He focused his gaze on his closest accomplice.

"And you don't need to go at all. I don't want her sisters to decide to change their plans and cause Paige to vanquish you. That would be a most inconvenient setback." His glare glued the Dimension Demon to the spot. "The rest of you can go now."

* * *

It was moments like this when Paige wished her hair was dark again. Sidling along the walls of the twisting, meandering passages of the Underworld, her bright hair must be like a beacon for danger.

She had felt so relieved after visiting her aunt and uncle. She had a lot of friends, but not much family and she had never dared tell any of them about her magical life. But, it was exactly as she had told Dave and Julie. She didn't want anyone wondering what had happened to her, should something actually happen. She didn't want them to feel the way she was feeling now.

Confused.

Abandoned.

With the beginnings of hopelessness creeping in.

She was jolted from her reverie by a short explosion nearby. She stopped immediately and pressed herself against the wall, trying to breathe as quietly as possible.

Paige had never spent more than a short time in the Underworld and it had usually been with her sisters or Leo. It felt very different now.

She was painfully aware of how alone she was.

Of how vulnerable she was.

Every so often she heard explosions and loud voices. They sent her scuttling into the shadows, wishing she'd worn a hood to hide her hair. Once or twice demons had come into the passage and she'd had to orb out until they passed.

She wasn't sure exactly where she was going or what her plan was. She had figured that if she wandered around for long enough, she might stumble upon some information. She had forgotten how big the Underworld actually was.

She approached a junction and studied each direction carefully.

"I'd go left. It doesn't stink so bad," came a voice from behind her.

Paige spun around.

Not the Dimension Demon.

She didn't know who it was. But, that wouldn't stop her from vanquishing him. She pulled a potion from her pocket.

"Oh, now, don't do that," the demon tsked and an energy ball appeared in his hand. "I just want to be friends."

Paige raised her arm.

"Well, I don't."

They threw their weapons at the same time and an explosion roared through the tunnel, causing it to shake and a thick cloud of dust to choke the air. Paige took the precious few moments of concealment to choose the left hand corridor, hoping the sound of her footsteps wouldn't lead the demon to follow her. As she ran, she tried to focus her mind on creating some spells that would allow her to save some of her potions. But, her mind was in a tumult, her thoughts nothing more than fleeting phrases flying through her mind. She took turns at random, sometimes going left, sometimes heading right, a potion clenched in her fist at all times, ready to defend herself.

"What the hell is she doing?" Phoebe gasped to Piper as they ran. They watched from behind as a warlock materialised further down the corridor. Paige, running on nothing but adrenalin, didn't even stop. She just flung her next potion at the warlock and kept on running.

_I just have to keep moving. If I stop, I'm dead._

_I'm dead._

* * *

Paige was starting to feel like a rat in a maze. She was utterly lost now, dragging herself, along with Piper and Phoebe, deeper and deeper into the Underworld. The tunnels and passageways all looked exactly the same and she didn't know if she was going in circles or heading towards something.

"She's panicking," Phoebe called to Piper as they ran to keep up. "Can you feel it?"

Piper jumped over the carcass of a recently deceased demon.

"Yes," she panted. "Which only makes it worse because the stronger we feel it, the weaker she's getting. We have to stop this. We have to get her to call for Leo. He can get her out of here."

Phoebe sped up until she was running next to Paige.

"Paige, call for Leo! He'll come. He'll help you. Just call for him, sweetie." She watched, confused, as Paige skidded to a stop. Phoebe slowed too and turned to see what her younger sister was looking at.

"I'm guessing you weren't looking for me," said a white-haired demon with ice-blue eyes. He was blocking the way ahead. He smiled evilly and conjured an energy ball.

Paige looked behind her, at the dark tunnel stretching away. She heard shouts and loud blasts coming from the direction she had been running from. She looked at the demon again. It was a no-win situation. She would have to orb out, leave the Underworld without any answers. She started to orb, feeling the light, the magic within her. Until she realised she wasn't moving. The lights died and she found herself standing in the same place.

Staring down the barrel of an energy ball.

"Shit," Paige whispered.

_Game over._

The demon flung his energy ball directly at her.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N The photograph Paige calls for in this chapter is the photo Piper is looking at in the Season 5 episode Y Tu Mummy Tambien.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 9 **

Darkness.

It seemed to magnify all sound. Every drip of water, every shift of the rocky walls, every distant rumble.

And her breath.

She felt like it was echoing up and down the corridors, though it was probably no more than shallow, tiny gasps.

Paige closed her eyes.

She didn't know where she was.

Perhaps she was dead. Though if being dead meant hurting so much, she wished she was still alive. The thought occurred to her that if Piper and Phoebe were dead, she might see them again. But, she wasn't supposed to be thinking like that, was she? Hadn't she told Leo she wouldn't accept that?

"Phoebe?" she whispered, her dry lips barely moving. Just in case. "Piper?"

And in her mind, she could have sworn she heard a whispery reply from somewhere far away.

Her head hurt. Or maybe it was just her shoulder. But, hadn't she hit her head when she'd landed? It was hard to focus.

The fear response.

Paige had never been so happy to feel so afraid.

It was the only thing that had saved her. The only thing that had enabled her to orb enough to escape the demon.

She squeezed her eyes shut tighter and bit her lip so hard, she tasted the blood that oozed out. If she could just stop herself from making a noise, she could wait until she felt stronger and orb back to safety. Then, Leo could heal her. Or maybe, he would sense she was in trouble and come to her.

But, her arm _burned_. Her fear hadn't enabled her to orb quickly enough to escape the demon's energy ball completely. It had scraped past her left arm and seared an angry wound into her shoulder. And now, she was here, stuck behind a giant boulder, hiding from what seemed like every evil creature under the sun, with no idea how long she'd been here or even whether it was day or night. She couldn't orb because her powers were on the fritz, she couldn't call for Leo without alerting the evil lurking around and, to top it all off, she'd run out of potions.

_Successful mission, Paige. Great job_, she congratulated herself sarcastically. _I got no information and actually made things worse. Leo's going to kill me if the demons don't do it first._

She winced as she adjusted her position, turning her head side-on and leaning against the hard rock behind her.

Barbas studied her face carefully as he sat beside her.

"You have no idea, do you?" he said softly. "You are no closer to knowing the truth about your sisters than you were before. What will you do if they never come back? Will it all still be worth it?" He watched as she blinked slowly, her eyes watering. From physical or emotional pain, he couldn't tell. "What would you do to save them?" he asked ominously, reaching out a hand and tracing her face with a finger. "Would you give anything? Would you give yourself?" His eyes crinkled as he smiled. "You would, wouldn't you? And that's exactly what I'll ask for, Paige. And when you give yourself up, you won't even know that it was all for me."

* * *

Piper, on the opposite side of the cavern, stared into space. She felt a heavy weight crushing her chest and she had a headache setting in behind her eyes. She could hardly believe what was happening.

Those split seconds when Paige had tried, and failed, to orb had been among the most horrifying of her life. She and Phoebe had watched helplessly as the energy ball had flown through the air toward their little sister. Someone had screamed, Piper didn't know if it had been Phoebe or Paige. Or herself. The moments after that had been full of crazy swirls and lights as Paige's fear response had shot them all away from the demon and into another tunnel. Paige had lain there so still that Piper had thought she was dead. She had thought the world had stopped.

But, then the world had restarted when Paige moved. Her youngest sister had gritted her teeth, dragged herself to her knees and crawled away to where she now sat out of sight. And Phoebe and Piper had grabbed each other, tears of terror and sheer relief flowing freely.

"Do you remember the days after Prue died?"

Piper turned to Phoebe, surprised at the question.

"What?"

Phoebe looked at her, her eyes hollow and red-rimmed.

"I never believed it could happen, even after everything we had seen. Even after all the demons we had faced, I never really believed that one of us could be killed. And now…?" She shrugged and laughed bitterly. "Now, I'm amazed we lasted as long as we did."

Piper didn't respond to that. There wasn't anything she could really say.

"I keep thinking," Phoebe continued. "Was there anything I didn't say to her?" she jutted her chin towards Paige. "Does she know how much we care about her? How much we _love_ her?"

Piper reached over and took Phoebe's hand.

"She wouldn't be fighting so hard to find us if she didn't know. But, just to be sure, we're going be so overprotective of her when this is over, she'll want to scream."

Phoebe laughed a little as she wiped away fresh tears.

"I can't wait."

_Me either,_ Piper thought.

* * *

The burning in her arm had eased somewhat and Paige knew she couldn't sit here in the Underworld forever. She had to find her way back.

Clutching her injured shoulder with her other hand, Paige peered cautiously out at the tunnel. Hearing nothing, she slowly walked out, her tennis shoes making barely a sound on the cold, hard ground. She began walking, staying alert to any and every sound. As if someone had heard her desperate thoughts, the tunnels and passages remained empty as she made her way back towards the upper levels of the Underworld. Once there, Leo would be easier to reach.

She walked without knowing if it had been minutes or hours since she had left her hiding place.

"She's going down," came a voice from a cavernous room further down the corridor.

Paige slowed down immediately and approached the entrance cautiously. Perhaps her luck had changed and she would, in fact, stumble across the information she was looking for. She stopped outside the room and strained her ears.

"She's going down fast," came the voice again, louder this time. "By the end of the week, the witch'll be ready."

Paige squinted her eyes and concentrated on hearing the conversation. _She?_ Were they talking about her? And if so, what would she be ready for?

"Is that what he said? The end of the week?"

_Who's he?_ Paige wondered. _The Dimension Demon?_ Trouble was, before this week, she'd never heard of the Dimension Demon. Surely, someone who would go to this much trouble to get rid of her and her sisters would be someone she'd heard of. Maybe she needed to go back to the Book of Shadows and rethink every demon she had previously eliminated. Perhaps the Dimension Demon was actually in league with someone? It wouldn't be the first time demons had banded together.

Paige wondered why she hadn't thought of it before. She shook her head to refocus on the conversation.

"Give or take," came the reply. "And then, we'll get the reward he promised and the Power of Three will be destroyed."

Paige felt herself grow cold at the words.

_The Power of Three will be destroyed?_

…

…_The Power of Three will be destroyed._

And then she smiled.

That confirmed it.

It was the best thing she'd heard in days.

"The Power of Three will be destroyed," she whispered, nodding her head slightly.

_Future tense._

_That means Piper and Phoebe are still alive somewhere._

It was as if she'd drunk a magic tonic. She felt herself grow stronger with every second, basking in that knowledge.

Now, she could orb.

* * *

"Easy, easy," Leo coached as he and Paige orbed into the attic at the Manor. She stumbled slightly as she held onto him. "Sit down."

She lowered herself slowly onto the couch. He sat beside her and placed his hands over her shoulder. His hands glowed immediately and Paige felt the warm glow of relief as her shoulder healed.

"What were you thinking?" Leo said softly, but sternly as he ministered to her wound.

She grimaced. She'd been expecting that question.

"I was thinking I needed to find out anything I could," she defended herself. "And I did. I found out Piper and Phoebe are alive."

Even as she shared the first good news she'd had all week, Paige felt the burden of everything that had happened wash over her afresh. She had one morsel of information, but everything else...? She had nearly died countless times, barely stood still for days, let alone slept, and she wished her sisters were with her so badly it hurt. It was getting harder to stay strong and focused.

So hard.

Leo frowned as he finished healing her and stepped back.

"Any idea where they are?" he asked.

Paige shook her head, trying to control the emotions bubbling just below the surface. She didn't want to cry in front of Leo. It would only worry him.

_Don't lose it now. Not when things might actually start to get better._

"That's the hard part. Maybe you could ask the Elders where someone could possibly have hidden them."

_Get rid of him. Just for a little while._

Leo looked uncertain.

"I don't think I should leave you alone."

Paige waved a hand.

"I'm fine. I'll make some more potion, I'll rest. I'll be as good as new."

"Are you sure?" Leo asked, clearly unconvinced.

Paige twisted her lips into something resembling a smile.

"Would you quit worrying?" she chided. "Go. And give my nephew a kiss while you're up there."

She didn't know how she had got the words out. Her chest was being squeezed from the inside out.

Leo squeezed her arm supportively and stepped back.

"Leo, don't leave her," Phoebe said, shaking her head, her eyes filling with tears.

Piper stared at Paige. The expression on her sister's face was unlike anything she'd ever seen. She'd fluctuated so much in the past hour. She and Phoebe had physically felt Paige's relief at her realisation they were still alive. They had felt her strength return a little. And then, somehow, her spirits had plummeted again. It was almost as if Paige had no control over what she was feeling. A brief moment of suspicion niggled at Piper's mind. It sounded familiar, but she couldn't grasp hold of the thought for long enough.

Leo orbed out, leaving Paige alone in the room. Paige let out a heavy breath. She could feel it rising with every exhalation.

The pain.

The pain which had been there ever since Piper and Phoebe had disappeared. The pain she had only let affect her in her very weakest moments.

Paige squatted with one knee on the ground and a hand pressed on the floor to steady herself. Her other hand was pushed hard against her forehead and her elbow rested on her other knee. She stared into space without blinking for long moments. After years of holding things in, it was so hard to let them out now.

"Photograph," she whispered and her fingers tightened around the object as it orbed into her hand. She stared at the picture of herself, Piper and Phoebe sitting together. Her bright hair was in stark contrast to her sister's dark locks. Her lips twitched into a sad smile. But, it faded before long and she took a shaky breath.

_They're alive. They're alive. _She chanted the words to herself, as if that would magically remove the crushing ache. _Get a grip._

Phoebe couldn't bear to just stand and watch the forlorn figure of her sister, so she went over to the window and looked out, silently praying to whoever might listen for a way out of this. Piper walked slowly over and knelt down next to Paige. She stared at her young sister, her heart sick for the girl.

"Paige, I'm just gonna pretend that you can hear me," she said softly, tilting her head to see Paige's face. She didn't notice Phoebe turn her head slightly to listen. "You are going to make it, ok? You're doing so well, you just have to hold out a little longer til we can figure this thing out. We _are_ going to figure it out. And then we'll vanquish whoever it is and everything will be ok." She drew a shaky breath.

Paige rubbed her forehead for a moment. Then, she did something Piper had seen her do only once. Paige squeezed her eyes shut, allowed her face to crumble and cried. Silent, wracking sobs, which jolted her chest and shoulders and made her jaw quiver.

"Piper, where are you?" she whispered. "I need you to help me."

Piper didn't even bother to wipe at her own tears. Paige never asked for help. Never. Which meant that whatever, whomever, was doing this was breaking her down. Her strong, stubborn, self-sufficient, independent young sister was _struggling_.

"Kid, I'm right here," Piper whispered, letting her hand hover in the air inches from Paige's shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere." She struggled to speak. "I'm your big sister and if I say it's gonna be ok, then it's gonna be ok."

_It has to be._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Not long to go now. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 10 **

"Well, I didn't expect that," Phoebe said to Piper.

"Hmm," was Piper's response. She tilted her head and eyed Paige critically, trying to guess what she was thinking.

Paige stared at herself in the mirror. Her skin was pale, even paler than usual, almost sallow. She gently rubbed the skin under her eyes, tracing the dark circles that made her usually bright eyes seem dull.

And her hair.

For some reason, it made her feel better. Made her feel stronger. She ran her fingers through it tentatively.

"Paige?"

Paige turned toward the door of the bathroom and opened it.

"In here," she called, leaving the door open.

Leo walked in.

"What are you...?" he asked Paige. He stopped for a moment and looked at her, trying to figure out what was...different. When he realised what it was, he looked surprised. "Uh...?" he gestured to her.

Paige ran a hand through her newly-darkened hair and shrugged.

"Sometimes a girl needs a change," she said light-heartedly. "Even if it's back to what she was."

Leo looked concerned.

"But, why now, Paige? With everything that's happened..."

She didn't answer for a moment. A typical man wouldn't have bothered asking for a reason why a girl would change her hair. But, Leo, being a whitelighter, wasn't a typical man.

"I don't know...I guess it was something I've been thinking about since I went to see my aunt and uncle."

Piper and Phoebe looked quizzically at each other. They could think of nothing they had seen or heard that explained Paige's colour change.

"What were you thinking about?" Leo asked gently.

Paige sighed heavily and walked past him toward her bedroom.

"Just something about all the Halliwell sisters having dark hair."

Leo looked puzzled.

"I don't get it, Paige."

She turned to face him.

"You don't know what it's like, Leo. To be an only child your whole life. To lose your parents when you're a kid." She walked away from him. "I was always different. I was by myself and didn't have to answer to anybody about anything really." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "And then, one day, I became the youngest of three sisters. Four, really. And suddenly, they need me to do this and be that and make this decision and save that person. And all of a sudden I'm in a committee and my life isn't really mine anymore." She ran her hands through her hair and let them drop to her sides. "I was getting lost, Leo, in the midst of it all. Who was I?"

"You kept your hair orange to separate yourself," Leo concluded. "And you tried to go off and do magic on your own. Like when you tried to vanquish Cole and ended up in another reality?"

Paige nodded slowly and bit her lip.

"But," Leo continued, "that doesn't explain why you've changed it back." Again, he gestured at her hair.

"When they were here, I was fighting to be different from them, find my own way," Paige explained. "Now they're gone, I need something...something to remind me that there's still a piece of them here. It's been a week, Leo. A week without a sign, not even a trace of them. And I don't know what to do. Nobody does." Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears that threatened to spill over at any moment.

"Paige, you can't give up. We will figure this out. I promise." He moved over to her and gripped her shoulders. "We'll figure it out," he repeated.

Paige looked at him and blinked. Two tears slid from her eyes and snaked a trail down her cheeks, slowly following the contours of her smooth, pale skin. She bit her lower lip and shook her head slowly.

"I have practically memorised the Book of Shadows. I've got potions and charms and spells to defend myself. I've got magic to kill basically any lower level demon between here and China and a lot of upper level demons, too. But, that won't bring them back. I can't summon them. I can't call them. You can't sense them. The leprechaun's luck couldn't help us. I'd seek someone else out if I thought it would help. But, who do we ask?" Her expression darkened. "And someone is coming for me. I know it. I heard demons talking while I was down in the Underworld. They're going to come for me." She ran her hands over her face, before looking up at him desperately. "Please tell what's left of my family if something happens to me."

Leo looked at her grimly. He had never heard such defeat in her voice.

"Stop talking like it's over. It's not over. I'm going to talk to Clyde."

Paige frowned.

"Who the hell's Clyde?"

Leo looked at her expectantly.

"You met him last year, remember?"

Her face slowly registered recognition.

"Wait, that guy who sent us back to when my parents died? What's he going to do?"

"Well," Leo began, "He might be willing to send us back to the past again. To see the moment when Piper and Phoebe disappeared."

Paige shook her head.

"But, we wouldn't be able to change anything," she replied.

"It might help us find out who did it. And you already found out your sisters are still alive, which means we can find whoever has done this and rescue them now, in the present." He reached forward and squeezed her shoulders. "I'm going to go find Clyde. You just sit tight." He stepped back and orbed out.

Paige stood looking at the spot Leo had just vacated. Maybe trying to go back in time wasn't so far-fetched. There was something in the Book about that. After long moments, she sighed and trudged toward the stairs leading up to the attic, where Piper and Phoebe were already waiting. Upon ascending the stairs, Paige walked across the room toward the stand where the Book...

The Dimension Demon materialised, a sharp, gleaming athame in his hand.

_Not again_, Paige thought, quickly looking for something to protect herself with. Where was the vanquishing potion when she needed it? She didn't have time to call for it. Spotting an old dart board-_when was the last time anyone in this house showed an interest in darts?_-she reached out and grabbed it, raising it in front of her face in time to catch the flying weapon. It hit the flimsy wood barely inches from her eyes. She let out a shuddering breath and lowered the dartboard, pulling the athame out.

"What the hell was that?" Phoebe exploded. "We had a deal!"

The demon glared at Paige while speaking to Phoebe.

"Deal's off."

Paige's brow furrowed.

"What deal?"

The Dimension Demon gazed at her levelly.

"Your sisters don't have much time," he sneered, before disappearing.

Paige stared, aghast, at the place where the demon had been standing.

"Before what?" she shouted, throwing her hands in the air. "Before what?" She threw the dartboard across the room, where it crashed into the wall and splintered. She stormed over to the table where she made her potions and, grabbing it, she lifted it up and hurled it on its side. Ingredients, vials and crystals went flying. "Just tell me where the hell they are!" Bending over, she grabbed handfuls of her dark hair as she let out a loud cry of frustration and agony. "Give them back," she sobbed, dropping to her knees. "Give them back to me."

Phoebe stared at Paige, her mouth hanging open in shock and grief.

"Paige..." she whispered brokenly. She looked over at Piper, who had a hand pressed over her eyes, unable to bear the sight.

"Paige..."

* * *

"It's time," Barbas said. He tried to sound casual, but he could feel his excitement building.

It had been flawless, utterly flawless.

Two of the witches were floundering, a hair's breadth away from their sister and yet they might as well be on the other side of the universe. And the other? She was about to fall over the edge into an abyss created by her own pathetic fears.

And now, the moment of his victory had arrived. Barbas nodded at the Dimension Demon.

"Go back and tell her what to do," he smiled. "I'll take care of the rest."

* * *

Paige wiped her eyes as she picked up the scattered vials and crystals. She felt drained from her outburst and prayed the demon wouldn't come back. She didn't have the strength to fight him. She hardly had the strength for anything. She set the glass objects on the table and blew out a breath.

She'd just have to wait for Leo to get back.

Paige suddenly felt uneasy. She sensed a presence in the room and turned around.

The Dimension Demon stood there. Without an athame this time. He held up a hand.

"I'm not here to harm you," he said. "I'm here because we can help each other."

Paige stared at him, shaking her head.

"You just tried to kill me!" she pointed out.

The Dimension Demon walked over to where Paige had dropped his athame and picked it up.

"I just needed to get your attention," he said. "If I had wanted to kill you, you'd have been dead a week ago."

Paige didn't know what to make of that.

"You've been hunting me. You've followed me everywhere. You were probably the one who's been sending all those demons..."

"No. That wasn't me," the demon cut in. "That was my associate."

"What do you want?" Paige asked tiredly. She was in no mood for games.

"Yes, please tell us what you want," Phoebe called out sarcastically. She didn't like this. She could think of no good reason for the Dimension Demon to be here bargaining with Paige. It reeked of manipulation.

"My...associate... is double crossing other demons," the Dimension Demon began. "He promises them powers that he gains from witches and then fails to deliver. Then he kills them. We think he is going to try and take over the Underworld and a lot of us don't want that."

Paige frowned.

"Why would I care about that?"

The demon began to pace.

"You don't. But, we need to stop this demon. He's going to double cross me too. I'd like to stay alive if I can help it. But, I need more power than I have." He looked across the room to Paige. "I need the power of the Charmed Ones."

Paige barked a bitter laugh, raised her hands, gesturing to the room around her.

"Well, in case you hadn't noticed, two of them aren't here. And why would I help you anyway? You're part of the reason we're in this mess."

"Because I can help you bring them back."

A tingling sensation began to prickle at Paige's neck and move down her body. She didn't know if it was hope.

Or a warning.

"There is a spell, I believe you'll find it in the Book," the demon said, gesturing with his hand to where the Book sat.

Paige looked sceptical.

"I have been through that book a thousand times," she replied, an edge of frustration in her voice. "There is no spell to fix this."

"Only because you don't know where your sisters are," the demon answered, thrusting his hands in his pockets and walking slowly around the room. He had to choose his words carefully now. If he was to receive everything that Barbas promised, he had to make sure this worked.

Everything depended on it.

"And you know where they are?" Paige countered.

"The ghostly plane."

Piper and Phoebe exchanged a glance.

"That's believable," Phoebe said, looking worried. "I'd believe it."

Piper narrowed her eyes at the demon.

"Yes, but why tell her that? What does he expect her to do?"

The Dimension Demon ignored them as he continued his wandering.

"There is a spell in the Book to restore someone from the ghostly plane." He pointed at the Book. "Go on. Look"

Paige's conflicting thoughts screamed at each other, fighting for control.

_He's a demon! There is nothing he can say that I can trust..._

_He's the only one who has given any kind of answer. The Elders don't know, Leo doesn't know, I don't know..._

_He must have another motive...not just to stop this other demon._

_What if he's right?_

Barbas appeared beside the open book and stretched his hand over it. After a moment, he looked over at the demon and nodded, before stepping aside for Paige to come to it.

Paige walked over to the Book of Shadows. She flicked through the same pages she had been turning for days. Her eyes skimmed over descriptions of the various demons, warlocks, spells, curses and potions, searching for what the demon had told her would be the answer to getting her sisters back.

And then she found it.

Tucked away between two innocuous-looking lower level demons. She couldn't remember if she'd seen it before nor not.

_Spell of Restoration._

It described the ghostly plane, just as the demon had said.

Then her heart sank as she read the rest.

"Yes," the demon said.

Paige looked up, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yes...what?"

"Yes, it says exactly what you think it says," he replied, coming closer.

Paige looked back at the page and read aloud.

"The trade must be a willing participant for the spell to work. A part of the person will be given in exchange for the one trapped on the ghostly plane."

Piper's face went white.

"No," she whispered.

Phoebe understood as soon as she heard the description Paige had read.

Paige ran her fingers over the page of the Book.

"But, by doing this, you'll still only have two of the Power of Three," she said.

"Two is infinitely stronger than one. And I'm sure you'd agree your sisters are the stronger two."

Phoebe winced internally at the remark. Not long ago, that had been a sore spot with Paige, the comparisons to Prue and her status as the youngest sister. She watched Paige for a sign that the comment had made an impact.

Barbas smiled as he looked at his palm.

"You may have dealt with your inferiority complex, Paige, but that doesn't mean you're not the weak link," he goaded.

_It's true_, Paige thought. _I have been wishing for Phoebe's skill with spells and Piper's power to blow things up. It would work better if they were here._

"So, I end up on the ghostly plane, Piper and Phoebe come back, help you kill this rogue demon and then...what? You just disappear back to the Underworld?" Paige looked suspicious.

Barbas bent down to whisper in her ear.

"This is what you wanted, Paige," he murmured. "This is the way to bring back your sisters. Haven't you suffered enough?"

"I propose a truce between us, at least for the foreseeable future," the Dimension Demon said. "I help you with your sisters, you help me stop my associate. Everybody wins."

"Well, wait a second. How do I get back?" Paige asked, looking down at the Book again. "Do Piper and Phoebe just say the same spell to bring me back?"

There was silence.

Paige looked up. The Dimension Demon looked uncomfortable.

"You don't come back," he replied.

Paige looked confused.

Barbas leant forward again.

"But, your sisters will live."

Paige raised a hand.

"Why would I go along with this if it means I...?"

The Dimension Demon stopped pacing and looked directly at her. This was the moment.

He and Barbas had to make her believe it.

"It's the _only _way to save them. You can't just bring someone back from the ghostly plane. Someone must go in their place."

"Save them, Paige," Barbas said gently. "Save them."

Paige stared down at the Book and pressed her fingers to her temples. After a week, this was the answer? Could this really be the way to save Piper and Phoebe?

By sacrificing herself?

Her head snapped up.

"Wait, I heard demons talking in the Underworld and they said the Power of Three would be destroyed. Me saying this spell would effectively do that."

"Paige, the Power of Three was destroyed the moment my associate took your sisters," the Dimension Demon explained. "Those demons you heard knew nothing of my plan to meet with you today." He stepped toward her. "I know this isn't how you would like to have brought them back, but it's the only way. You know you've tried everything else."

Paige looked up and, if she'd been able to see, she'd have found herself looking directly at Piper. Piper could see the myriad of emotions swirling in her sister's eyes. She could feel the fear and bewilderment rolling off her in waves.

Paige was shattered and there was nothing she could do about it.

Unless...

Piper reached over, grabbed Phoebe's hand and yanked her towards the door. Once outside, she walked a few paces forward and turned to face Phoebe.

"Ok, let's cut the crap. We're here, Phoebe. We're not dead, not on the ghostly plane, we're _here_," Piper said angrily. She pointed into the attic. "That demon is working for someone by his own admission. Someone with the power to reward him with even more power. Paige is being driven mad by this. Whoever it is, is messing with her emotions so she can't even think straight. That's the only reason she is falling for the lies he's feeding her."

"I'm really scared, Piper," Phoebe said, her eyes wide. "She believes it. We're going to lose her. She can_not _say that spell!"

Piper nodded slowly, biting her bottom lip.

"I know. I'm scared too. I feel so helpless. They've got her so twisted inside out, she'll do anything. And I can't bear the thought that she could..." She frowned. There was that niggling thought again. Someone was gaining control of Paige. And a person so caught up in terror and desperation would be easy to...

Phoebe looked up at her unfinished sentence.

"What?"

Piper stared at her sister for a long moment. Then she cast a long glance into the attic at Paige, who was studying the spell in the Book of Shadows in the dim light of the room.

"I'm scared."

Phoebe held out her hand, palm up.

"I don't..."

"The thought of losing Paige makes me physically sick," Piper continued, gazing around the room. "I'm _terrified_."

Phoebe's brows furrowed as she tried to figure out where Piper was going.

"We've always known this was demonic," Piper continued. She gestured toward Paige. "We know there are forces out there working together. We already know the Dimension Demons are involved. But who else could...?"

Phoebe's face registered sudden understanding.

"Who has the capacity to make us this afraid?" Piper asked rhetorically. "Who can manipulate Paige like this? Who can _kill_ someone like this?"

Phoebe's answer was barely audible.

"Barbas."

Piper nodded emphatically.

"It has to be. Ever since this started, I have been feeling it. He's been playing on the one fear that we can never shake. Losing another sister." She clenched her jaw in anger. "He has the power to conjure false visions. To render someone helpless to their fears. But, I didn't know he had the power to remove us completely, which must be why he used the Dimension Demons."

Phoebe stared at Paige.

"So, our fear is clear enough. But, what about Paige? Last time she defeated Barbas because she got over her fear of not being good enough. Of being compared to Prue. But, what else...?" Her voice trailed off as she realised. "She's alone."

Piper nodded, raising her eyebrows.

"Think about it. Barbas creates his facades based on his victim's fears. He's been after Paige from the beginning. She said she had abandonment issues when she first met her father, Sam. And when she was having those creepy dreams about that clown, Slappy? That dream was telling her that everyone would walk away." She clenched her fists. "And Barbas is playing her in exactly that way. Get us out of the picture and she's left dealing with evil, with everything, alone."

"That son of a bitch," Phoebe said softly. "This can't happen."

She and Piper hurried back into the attic, where Paige and the Dimension Demon were still talking.

"So I trade myself," Paige said, swallowing hard.

"But you're not just trading for one life, you're trading for two," the demon said, his excitement growing as he realised Paige believed him. Not even the sister's connection could stop him now.

Phoebe took a step closer.

"He said back at the start that his associate had big plans for Paige," she breathed. "Barbas wants us gone, the Power of Three gone." She turned to Piper. "He rarely kills his victims outright. He destroys them with their own fears. They do his dirty work for him."

"He wants Paige to trade herself for us..." Piper began.

"In a trade that doesn't exist," Phoebe finished, putting her hand over her mouth. She looked at Paige in horror.

Paige stared at the demon, not fully understanding.

"So, the first trade will take your body..." he continued.

"And the second...?" Paige asked softly.

"The second will take your soul."

Paige stared down at the Book, barely comprehending what she was hearing. She didn't see the demon shimmer out and, of course, she didn't see Barbas move closer. She didn't hear Leo orb in until he called her name.

"Paige?"

She looked at him dully. He joined her by the Book and looked down at the spell on the page. He read it quickly, then looked up at her.

"You're not seriously considering that, are you?" he demanded.

"Considering what, Leo?" Paige said, stepping back from the Book. "Considering getting my sisters back? Considering saving them? Considering giving Wyatt back his mom?" She spread her arms wide and looked around the room. "In case you hadn't noticed, we're screwed! In case you hadn't noticed, two thirds of the Power of Three doesn't exist. Two thirds of my family doesn't exist! Two thirds of _me_..." She pointed to the spell. "I would bring them back any way that I could." Her eyes filled with the tears she wouldn't shed in front of the demon. "And if this is the way...I would rather die knowing that I saved them than..."

Leo shook his head and moved forward. He grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her.

"This isn't the way! You can't die for them!"

"Can't I?" Paige cried.

Leo looked shocked.

"Paige..." His face was stricken.

"Paige, no. No!" Phoebe cried.

"I can't leave them wandering the ghostly plane," Paige said, wiping the tears from her face. "I can't live knowing I could bring them back. I can't let Wyatt live knowing his mother is...I can't leave Phoebe..." She put her hands over her face and fell against Leo.

Weakened.

Overwhelmed.

Broken.

Barbas smiled.

He was going to win.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N My continued thanks for following this story. It's always darkest before the dawn... :) **

**Chapter 11 **

Paige put the pen on the table and picked up the paper she had been writing on. There wasn't a lot of writing on the page. She had never been much for words. She placed the paper in an envelope and sealed it. Standing up, she walked over to the dresser and placed the envelope on top. Clutching a similar envelope in her hand, she walked out the door towards Piper's bedroom. Her sisters followed her inside and watched as she placed the envelope on the pillows at the head of the bed.

"If that's a goodbye letter, I'm going to save her and then throttle her," Phoebe snapped, pacing back and forth across the bedroom.

"Would you shut up and concentrate!" Piper cried, exasperated.

Phoebe whirled around to stare down her oldest sister.

"It's too late, Piper! She's made up her mind. The connection is not going to work anymore."

"I don't believe that and you shouldn't either," Piper retorted, standing up and following Paige out of the room and toward the attic stairs.

Phoebe sighed and jogged to catch up.

"I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated and..."

"Scared," Piper finished. "I know," she said over her shoulder.

Paige entered the attic and headed straight for the Book. Seeing something out of the corner of her eye, she turned to face a collection of magical beings.

There were muses.

And leprechauns.

And witches.

And other beings she had helped over the past year and a half.

Leo stood at the front of the group, looking determined.

Paige stopped short.

"Leo, what's going on?"

He stepped forward, gesturing to the group behind him.

"If I can't convince you not to do this, then maybe they can," he replied.

Finnigan walked around Leo and approached Paige.

"Paige, what are you doing?" he asked kindly. "How on earth did you get it into your head that giving yourself up is the only way to save your sisters? You're taking the word of a demon over your friends? Your brother-in-law?" He shook his head. "It can't be the way. You know that."

The rest of the group nodded in agreement. A muse, whom Paige recognised as Melody, moved to join Finnigan.

"Paige, this isn't the kind of inspiration you should be following. I don't know where it came from, but, as your muse, it's warning me. I can feel this isn't right. Please, listen to us."

Paige stood in front of them all, gazing at each of their faces.

Barbas faded in and leaned close.

"They mean well, but have they given you any answers? Only the Dimension Demon has. There's nothing more they can do for you."

Paige smiled at them, though her heart felt as if it were being crushed out of existence.

"I know what you're trying to do," she said softly. "And I'm grateful for your friendship, all of you. But, I can do something here, for everyone..."

"Oh, Paige," Phoebe whispered. "Don't you get that magic won't even matter if you're not here?" She glanced over at Piper. "Your sisters need you here, witch or no witch. Wyatt needs his aunt. You're so much more than your powers." She felt Piper come to stand beside her. "Remember when we first asked her to move in and that Shocker Demon was attacking and Paige ran away? She thought we only wanted her for her powers."

Piper frowned.

"But, she doesn't feel that way anymore." She stared at Phoebe. "Does she?" She shook her head. "No, that's ridiculous!"

Phoebe raised her eyebrows.

"Barbas will bring up everything he can to make her do this. And the truth is that Paige, at one time, felt this way. It's all part of feeling abandoned. Without her powers, she thought we wouldn't want her around. I mean, what was the first thing we ever did together?" She waited for Piper to remember.

Piper thought hard and sighed.

"We needed her to help vanquish Shax," she replied reluctantly.

Phoebe nodded.

"It's all part of a whole," she said, gesturing towards Paige. "Her real parents gave her away. Her adoptive parents died. She didn't even meet Prue. She lost Glen. And now us. Barbas may be an evil bastard, but he knows what he's doing. He knows by bringing up every little insecurity and fear she has, the manipulation will be that much easier. The Dimension Demon himself said that she was the weak link. And I'm sure Barbas has been saying it too. Look at her. She thinks she's doing everyone a favour by sacrificing herself for us."

"So what do we do?" Piper asked.

Phoebe looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry. You were right, Piper. About the connection. It _is_ the only way now. But, it's not working. Which either means Paige's decision has made her feel stronger or..."

Piper looked at her expectantly.

"Or what?"

"Or we're not desperate enough," Phoebe continued. "Remember when we were in the forest trying to get Paige not to vanquish the Dimension Demon? You threw yourself at her. You shouted at her, begged her. And you got through."

"Well, I'm feeling plenty desperate now," Piper retorted. "So what do you suggest?"

Phoebe breathed in deeply.

"It's incredibly risky."

Piper raised an eyebrow.

"So, why don't you just tell me?" she asked quietly.

Phoebe pointed at Paige.

"This intervention thing Leo's trying isn't going to work. Paige is stubborn. We both know that. I think she's going to appease them and tell them what they want to hear. And then she's going to try saying that Restoration Spell when she's alone. When no one can stop her. And that's our best chance."

Piper chewed her lip.

"That_ is_ risky, Phoebe. You're saying we should wait until she's actually about to say the spell..."

"It's the worst possible moment _and _the best," Phoebe replied quickly. "There's a chance we might be too late, I know that. But, it will also be Paige's weakest moment. She'll be thinking of all the reasons why she should die. All the possible conceptions of why she has to give herself up. But, if we can get to her in that moment. If we can, somehow, get her to see, to feel...I think it's our only option now." She stared at her oldest sister, hoping she would understand.

Piper stood still for a long time. She narrowed her eyes as she gazed at Paige, still talking to the magical community gathered in their attic. She watched as Paige said she would think about reconsidering her decision to say the Spell of Restoration, just as Phoebe had said she would. Phoebe knew her so well.

Barbas had obviously written them off now as being useless to Paige. He clearly believed Paige was too far gone. Was beyond saving. He had always been arrogant that way. He had always underestimated their strength. Piper clenched her jaw as she thought of Paige huddled on the floor, crying for _her_. She had hated seeing Paige in that state. That hopeless, weak, fragile condition. Teetering on the edge of an abyss.

But, if that's what it took to save her... If she had to watch Paige descend into a private hell of her own fears, well...

She and Phoebe would go beside her.

And bring her back.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N So this might be the chapter you've been waiting for since the beginning. **

**Chapter 12**

_Restore the mind,_

_The soul,_

_The spirit._

_Return the three_

_And their vessel with it..._

Paige read the end of the Spell of Restoration again and again. The words on the page blurred until her tears clouded them, obscured them from her vision.

_The first will take your body and the second will take your soul..._

There was nothing left to do now.

Her final wishes had been taken care of. She had been a tad cowardly about it, writing letters instead of facing people and leaving Leo to deliver them. Most of her friends couldn't be told the truth anyway. But, she couldn't bear the thought that they would think she had just left without a word or died in some mysterious way that wouldn't be real anyway. And her aunt and uncle, well, they at least had been forewarned that this day would come.

At least she could die knowing they had the truth.

"Paige?"

She jumped slightly as the door to the attic shook. Leo was trying to open it, twisting and turning the doorknob and jiggling the door to find a way in.

But, he wouldn't be able to.

Her second-to-last act of magic had been to charm the attic itself, preventing anyone from getting in via the door. Or any other means. Paige didn't want anyone stopping her at the last moment.

"Paige!" Leo shouted. "Don't do this! Piper and Phoebe wouldn't want this! _I _don't want this!"

Paige swallowed thickly and sat on the ground, clutching the spell she had copied from the Book.

Her last act of magic would be to utter the words.

"Goodbye Leo," she whispered. "You were a great brother." She smiled painfully, pushing her doubts down deep, as far as she could.

She was terrified. Nothing could have prepared her for this.

She was cold. It was making her shake.

Everything ached. It was hard to breathe properly.

Paige looked around at the attic. Her home, for such a short time it seemed.

Had she always been destined for this?

"I feel sick," Phoebe whispered. Had she made a disastrous choice to wait until now? Would it be the mistake which killed the only baby sister she had? She clenched her fingers tighter around Piper's for support.

"We have no choice but to follow it through," Piper whispered back, a tear sliding down her face. "It'll be enough. It's got to be enough."

Phoebe drew a shaky breath.

"Do you think the Dimension Demon will come? To make sure?" she asked. "Because if this doesn't work, we'll still be trapped like this." She wondered if these awful doubts were coming from Barbas.

Piper squeezed her hand fiercely.

"Shut up. It'll be enough!"

Paige looked up at the ceiling. Maybe before she went...wherever she was about to go...she would catch a glimpse of Piper and Phoebe. She wiped at a stray tear and bit her lip to stop her face from crumbling.

Phoebe licked her dry lips.

"Maybe we can negotiate with him. After all, the Power of Three will be gone. We won't be a threat."

Piper threw Phoebe a glare that could have melted ice.

"We should have got Paige to kill that bastard demon from the beginning," Piper said through clenched teeth. She was furious with herself. If she hadn't decided they should wait in the very beginning, things would never have got this far. "Her death will be my fault." She swallowed thickly, feeling the enormity of the situation. "I can't live with myself if she does this." She crossed the room to where Paige sat against the wall. She knelt beside Paige, frantically trying to touch some part of her. Her hands did nothing but grasp thin air and she wanted to scream in frustration. But, more than that, Piper wanted to pull her sister against her, hold her in her arms and take away every soul-crushing thought that was tumbling around in her head.

"Paige, it's Barbas. You have to hear me. It's Barbas." She thought she could hear him laughing inside her mind, but pushed him out with all of her will.

Paige's eyes filled with more tears, as if she was overcome with the feelings Piper was projecting. Piper hoped against hope that was true. Her face screwed up in anguish as Paige lifted the paper with the spell that would kill her.

"Paige, listen! Somehow, you have to hear me." She barely registered that she was sobbing. Was barely aware of Phoebe coming up behind her. "You can't do this. Don't leave us. Don't leave us like Prue did. It's Barbas. I love you, Paige. I love you!"

Phoebe knelt next to Piper and wrapped her arms around her.

"Please, Paige. If there's any part of you that still believes we're here, listen to it. Don't let Barbas destroy us. Please, Paige."

Paige felt the cold, heavy weight of fear cover her whole being. The cries of all those trying to stop her faded to white noise.

She felt dead already.

She wasn't going to make it. Whoever had done this, whoever had sent her sisters to the ghostly plane and out of her reach was going to win. All she had to do was say the spell and she would disappear forever. The only consolation she could find was that her sisters would be alive. That was all that mattered now.

Her sisters would live.

Paige wrapped her arms around herself, shaking her head. She just had to hold her nerve. She couldn't back out, no matter how afraid she was. She looked down at the spell. She should say it now, get it over with.

"Paige, stop!" Piper cried.

Paige was so afraid. She had never felt more alone than at this moment. It was hard to see through the tears falling from her eyes. She felt herself breaking apart, even as she tried to pull herself together.

_I'm doing it for them._

"Paige, don't!"

_I can't let my fear be the thing that kills them._

"Fight it, Paige!"

_I can't let fear be the thing that kills me._

_Fear...kill me..._

_I killed her, with her fears..._

"Paige, it's Barbas!"

_A demon did this..._

_Fear..._

_Fear..._

_Fear..._

Paige allowed no emotion to betray her face, as the dread of a new thought hit her.

But, dread was such an insipid word for what she was feeling.

It couldn't be.

Could it?

And then she heard a whisper. No, not even a whisper, more like a gentle fluttering at the edges of her mind.

_Don't leave us...I love you..._

Someone was here with her. Her body was shaking, but she could feel something else. She looked to the edges of her vision, trying to lock onto the presence. And then, it wasn't only fear anymore.

It was pain. It was sorrow. It was panic.

And it wasn't just hers.

_I killed her, with her fears. I've heard that before. There's only one demon who could say that._

Paige could barely think straight. She wasn't even sure what she was feeling was real, or simply the consequence of a hopeless dream. Maybe someone had cast a spell on her, to try and stop her.

But, what else was there? Here was one final possibility, one last avenue to explore. And it could be true.

Couldn't it?

Phoebe and Piper watched, frozen, as Paige hesitated to say the spell.

"What's going on? Did she hear us?" Piper choked back her tears in order to concentrate on what Paige would do next.

"I don't know," Phoebe replied, her hand gripping Piper's shoulder tightly. "She looks like she's trying to figure something out."

Paige looked over at the table of potions and ingredients, mentally taking inventory. She couldn't look in the Book for his entry. She didn't even want to think his name. She knew that he always hung around while his victims were emotionally tortured, whispering and planting thoughts. How many times had he appeared next to her, seductively weaving his deception further and further into her soul?

She needed a spell.

And a trap.

She needed to be sure. Sure she wasn't out of her mind. Sure she hadn't conjured some final, pathetic straw to grasp.

Under the guise of feeling cold, she picked up a small blanket off the couch and draped it over her shoulders as she walked slowly around the room. As she wandered past the table, she picked up three crystals as surreptitiously as she could, hiding them within the blanket.

"What's she doing?" Phoebe barely murmured out of the corner of her mouth.

"Not sure," Piper said, just as softly, moving closer. She watched as Paige turned her back to the Book, closed her eyes, quietly whispered "crystal" and orbed a crystal to the far side of the room.

Paige breathed in as she orbed another crystal about five metres from the other one. This was a gamble. If he was even here, she was just blindly guessing where he was standing. She would only have one chance at this. She mentally finished the rhyme which completed her quick spell and made her way back to the Book.

One chance.

Paige opened her mouth and spoke quickly.

_By the powers of the Spirits,_

_Of the Sun and of the Moon._

_Reveal to me the evil_

_Residing in the room._

She saw the shape out of the corner of her eye and took two quick steps forward, placing the final crystal on the ground. The large trap sprang forth and shimmered. It covered almost half the room.

"Well, aren't you the clever witch?" a voice deadpanned.

Paige turned to finally see the demon who had done this, face-to-face. And in that moment, she could only think of one thing.

_He needs to get those teeth fixed._

"Way to go Paige," Piper put her hands over her mouth in relief, her knees almost buckling. Phoebe grabbed her arm, her eyes glued to Paige.

"You have to admit, I had you going there for quite awhile," Barbas wagged a finger at Paige, as she stood there, mute.

_This was a trick_, was all Paige could think of as she stared at his smiling face. _Everything was a trick?_ She felt sick as she thought of all the emotions that she had let overcome her. He must have seen it all. He must have loved it.

Had Piper and Phoebe seen it too?

Paige thought back to the last time they had faced Barbas. She and Phoebe had been in a room together and Phoebe had been tricked into stabbing her while she was right there.

Were Piper and Phoebe here with her right now? Was she not as alone as she had thought?

She looked over at the table of potions again. She jumped as Barbas sent a wave of power at the forcefield entrapping him, trying to free himself.

Fortunately, it held.

"C'mon Paige," Phoebe encouraged. "Get us out of here."

Paige stumbled over to the table again, her hands shaking as she wiped away the last of her tears. Last time, the moment they had realised it was all tricks, the world had righted itself. But, her sisters still weren't here.

But, there was one potion she still hadn't used.

One demon she needed to vanquish. She squeezed her eyes shut to concentrate on a summoning spell, trying to block out the sounds of Barbas attempting to break free.

"_From his dimension_

_I summon quickly._

_Bring him now_

_To stand before me."_

As smoke began to rise, Paige called out, "vanquishing potion!" She felt herself burn white-hot.

She was angry.

Angry at herself. Angry at Barbas. And angry at...

The Dimension Demon arose from the smoke. Looking around, he caught sight of Barbas in the magical cage.

"What...?"

"Over here," Paige said. He turned and realisation hit him.

Paige didn't hesitate.

She hurled the potion at him and averted her gaze as a bright light emanated from the demon, before he dissipated into the air with a howl.

There was silence for a moment. Paige stared at Barbas, still trying to break through the forcefield, his face becoming darker and darker as he watched his grand design go up in smoke.

Then she heard a voice that she thought she might never hear again.

"Did it work?"

Paige whipped around and stared.

She thought she might throw up at the sense of sheer, unadulterated relief.

"Piper...Phoebe?" she croaked. Her vision blurred.

Phoebe cracked a smile that spoke of relief and terror all at the same time.

"Get down, Paige."

Paige dropped to the floor without thinking. She covered her head with her arms, unsure of what exactly was happening.

Piper and Phoebe walked over to her and stood, one on either side, their hands on her shoulders.

"You got pretty close, you bastard," Phoebe said, her lip curling in disdain. "But, not close enough." She exchanged a glance with Piper before they both recited the Power of Three spell they'd devised, while gripping Paige's shoulders.

"_Powers of the north, south, east and west,_

_Magic from both far and near._

_We bring forth the Halliwell line_

_To banish this demon of fear."_

Barbas glared at them as flames began licking his feet and spreading up his body.

"I may not have won, but neither did you." He gestured to Paige, who was still on the floor. He stuck out his lower lip in an insincere gesture of sympathy. "Aww. I think I broke her."

With that, he exploded in a shower of blue flame, his laughter lingering in the still air.

**A/N It's not over-I wouldn't leave poor Paige with unresolved issues ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N So, here is the final chapter of Need. Thanks so much to everyone who has read and also reviewed. Whether you typed a few, quick words of encouragement one time or have faithfully replied to most chapters, it has helped inspire me to get to the end. Special thanks to the 'Guest' who reviewed the last chapter with a pun that made me groan a little-you know who you are ;) **

**Need - Epilogue**

The attic was silent.

Barbas was finally gone.

Paige, on her knees, stared at the ground where he had disappeared, her mouth open in bewilderment. She couldn't look at her sisters, even though she felt their eyes on her.

"Paige, sweetie?" Phoebe said quietly, bending down.

Paige's head snapped up and her tired, red-rimmed eyes widened. They were there. Both of them. They looked the same as they had when she had last seen them. Except now they looked worried. Worried about her.

She couldn't bear it.

Paige shook her head, her mouth opening and closing wordlessly.

"It's ok," Piper said, smiling gently. "You're safe now."

_I'm safe now? But, I thought I was saving _them.

Paige felt her eyes burning with tears. She didn't want them to see her cry. She wouldn't cry. Not here. Not in front of them.

She couldn't stay here any longer.

Piper and Phoebe watched, stunned, as Paige orbed out.

"What the hell was that?" Piper exclaimed, sinking to the ground next to where Paige had been. She looked up to face Phoebe. "Why did she leave?"

"I don't know," Phoebe replied. "But, we're going to find out." She walked over to the table with the map of the city and picked up their spare crystal. "I'm going to scry for her. You get Leo here now and he can take us to her."

Piper nodded and looked towards the ceiling.

"Leo!"

* * *

Paige sat on a rock, hunched forward with her arms wrapped around her legs. She rocked slightly as hot tears poured from her eyes. She was covered with a fine mist, caused by the salty spray of the ocean's waves hitting the rocks ahead of her.

She knew they would find her before long. Once they removed the spell around the attic, they would ask Leo to sense her, or they would scry for her and drive here. She had such a short time to get herself under control before they came.

But, her tears felt out of control. Her emotions had such a hold on her.

Because of Barbas.

She felt so_ ashamed_.

Piper and Phoebe had apparently been there the whole time. They had seen her succumb to her fears. They had watched her fall for Barbas's mind games and manipulations.

And she had fallen _hard_.

She had prided herself on her ability to handle anything. She had felt so confident lately in her role as a witch, as a part of the Charmed Ones. But, her worst nightmares had come to life. Barbas had used her fear of abandonment to torment her in the worst possible way. And she had been completely taken in. She had believed it.

Why hadn't she realised it was a trick? She had _known _something demonic had done this. Why hadn't she realised who it was?

And, now, how could she face Piper and Phoebe after everything that had happened?

She sensed their presence before they actually appeared. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the familiar blue and white lights as Leo orbed them in. She wiped her eyes quickly. They had found her too soon. She stood up and turned away, breathing in deeply to force her emotions down.

"Paige?" Phoebe said from directly behind her.

Paige took a final deep breath and turned around in time to see Leo disappear.

"Hey," she said, cursing a voice husky from crying. She forced a smile. "Sorry about disappearing back there. I just needed a sec, you know?"

Phoebe didn't smile back. Piper didn't either as she joined Phoebe.

_They're angry with me._

The thought stabbed at Paige's heart, but she ignored it.

"Do you want me to orb us back to the manor?" she asked.

Piper shook her head.

"No. We want to know why you left us back there." Her eyes and voice were warm with concern.

Paige looked down at the sand beneath her feet.

"I told you..." she said, weakly. Her eyes were stinging again and she cursed herself. Couldn't she stop crying for just a minute?

"Paige, it's ok," Phoebe said reassuringly, stepping forward.

Paige shook her head slightly.

"No, Phoebe, it's not ok," she whispered. She made to step back, but Piper reached out and grabbed her arm. Their eyes met and Piper took in all the sadness and hurt on her youngest sister's face. She smiled sadly.

"Barbas has a way of getting through even the strongest witch's defences," she said, nodding. "There's no shame in that, Paige."

Paige pulled away and stumbled back a little.

"I...I fell for it. Hook, line and sinker!" She couldn't stop the tears this time. "I should have seen it! I-I should be dead by now! I was so scared that you were gone. Just like everyone else." She covered her face and pressed her fingers against her eyes until she saw bright spots floating in front of her.

Phoebe stepped across the rocks carefully and placed an arm around Paige's shoulders.

"No," she whispered, casting her own tear-filled eyes at Piper, who stood on Paige's other side. "You were afraid you were all alone, but you weren't. You were _never_ alone. We were there the whole time."

"You thought you weren't strong enough to beat evil, but you did," Piper took up where Phoebe left off. "You were scared, but you did it anyway. And you brought us back." She reached up and ran her fingers through Paige's dark hair in a soothing gesture. "You were so brave."

Paige drew in deep breaths and angrily wiped the tears from her face. She didn't want them to see how weak she had become without them, but it was becoming more difficult to stay in control. Their love, their attention was throwing her off-guard. Right now, she was the centre of their universe and that was so hard to handle. All she had wanted over the past week was to have them back, but now that she did...

She shrugged off their hands.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I just need a minute..."

Piper stepped closer and placed her hands on Paige's shoulders. There was nowhere for Paige to look, but into her eyes.

"Paige, you don't need a minute," she said simply. "You need _us_." She smiled. "And we need you so badly. We saw everything that you went through."

Paige's expression froze.

"Everything?" _Please not everything._

Phoebe nodded.

"Everything," she said, nodding.

Paige stepped out of Piper's grip and slowly sank to the ground, letting her hands drop onto the sand next to her. She stared out at the ocean.

"I thought you were gone," she whispered brokenly. "I thought I was alone." Her fear revealed for all the world to see.

Piper sat down beside her and reached over, brushing away her tears.

"You're not, kiddo, you're not," she replied and pulled Paige against her, just as she had desperately wanted to in the attic. She held Paige tightly as her sister wept in her arms. Phoebe joined them, wrapping her arms around Piper and Paige and burying her face in Paige's neck.

They stayed amidst the salty spray and the crashing waves until the sun disappeared.

* * *

"How is she?" Leo asked anxiously as Phoebe walked into the kitchen.

Phoebe placed her hands on the kitchen bench and flopped onto a stool with a sigh. She exchanged glances with Piper.

"She hasn't said much since you orbed us all back here," she replied, placing her elbow on the bench and cupping her chin with her hand. She shook her head and stared into space for a moment. "I would love to know what's going on in her head. I mean, when we were under that spell, we could see her outward reactions, but we couldn't read her thoughts. And ever since we've known her, she's been a tough nut to crack. She just doesn't let anyone see what she doesn't want them to see."

Piper placed a cup of coffee in front of Phoebe, who picked it up gratefully.

"She looked pretty horrified when we told her we'd seen everything she went through," Piper commented. "She's ashamed and I don't think she's going to get over that in a hurry."

"Well, we can't baby her, she'd hate that, and we can't ignore this, so what do we do?"

Piper looked thoughtful.

"Her biggest fear was being alone, so we just need to remind her she's not."

* * *

Paige opened her eyes at the sound of a baby crying. Her head felt like lead and she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, before opening them to look at the clock. 2:33AM. She strained her ears to hear beyond the sounds of Wyatt's screaming.

The last time his cries had gone unattended, her life had turned into a waking nightmare. A nightmare that was already becoming hard to remember. Perhaps the effects of Barbas's magic wearing off took some of that burden away.

"_Who's my good boy? It's Wyatt!"_

Paige's expression softened as she listened to Piper softly cooing at Wyatt as she walked toward the stairs. Then, she heard footsteps.

"_Would you mind taking him? I'm just going in to Paige's room."_

Paige frowned. Why was Piper coming in here? She lay still, unsure whether she wanted to speak to her sister or pretend she was asleep. Fortunately, she was already on her side, facing away from the door. She was suddenly sure she didn't want Piper to...

"Paige, the only way you could have slept through that was if you were deaf, which I know you're not."

_Crap,_ Paige thought as she slowly rolled onto her other side and lifted herself up onto an elbow.

"What's the matter?" she asked softly, squinting to see her oldest sister in the dim light.

Piper walked over to the bed and flopped onto it, flipping on the bedside lamp. Paige moved over to give her more room. She met Piper's gaze and felt increasingly uncomfortable under the weight of her sister's stare.

"What?" she asked eventually.

Piper half-smiled.

"I almost miss the orange hair," she said mischievously.

Paige raised an eyebrow.

"I think I still have the potion that did that written down somewhere," she replied dryly.

Piper snorted as she made herself comfortable on the bed.

"So, why did you come in here?" Paige questioned.

Piper shrugged.

"I wanted to come in and see you. Thought you might want to see me too."

Paige stared at her.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" she asked, sitting up. She blinked back the tears that sprang to her eyes. "Because it..."

"Got a reaction?" Piper cut in, looking at her knowingly. "I can't let what happened at the beach be the end of it, Paige. And I don't think you can either." She sat up and crossed her legs, facing Paige.

Paige looked anywhere but at her.

"Paige, you were going to _die_ for us," Piper said, reaching out her hand to rest on Paige's on the bedclothes. "I can't let that go."

Paige gritted her teeth as she tried not to automatically pull her hand away. It was getting intense.

"Well, I was kind of under...duress...at the time, so forgive me if I was a little out of my mind," Paige whispered harshly.

Piper's hand tightened around Paige's.

"No, it wasn't just that. Barbas may have planted the thought, but everything he says and does comes from a real place. That's how he even has any power. I want to hear you say why you were going to do it. Why you were going to give yourself up like that." She looked at Paige tenderly.

Paige stared at Piper's hand on hers and fought for control.

Why, indeed?

She knew Piper wouldn't let her off easily. She wouldn't stop until she was satisfied.

"I..." she swallowed past the lump in her throat. "I thought it was the only way...to save you. Isn't it obvious?"

Piper nodded slowly, brushing her long hair back over her shoulders.

"Yeah. It is obvious, Paige. Obvious, but never actually said." Her thumb gently rubbed the skin of Paige's hand. "I said it."

Paige looked up, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I love you. I said it. When you were going to say that restoration spell. I practically shouted it at you."

Paige felt her eyes prickle.

"That was you?"

Piper smiled.

"You heard me?"

Paige frowned and shook her head slightly.

"I think so. I was...uh...feeling a lot of..."

Piper rested her chin on her hand and her elbow on her knee, her head tilted slightly to listen.

"I love you too, you know," Paige said in a rush. "It's just hard to..."

"Get that close?" Piper finished. "Believe me, I've been there. But, we almost lost you Paige. You were so close...And we couldn't imagine losing you. We love you so much."

"I'm sorry," Paige choked, gripping Piper's hand. "I didn't..."

Piper shuffled closer and grabbed Paige's other hand.

"For loving us that much? Don't ever be sorry for that. But, just know, that it doesn't come without consequences."

Before Paige had time to be puzzled, Phoebe appeared at the door with her pillow.

"Has it started yet?" she asked, throwing the pillow, and herself, onto the bed.

"Has what started?" Paige asked, looking from one older sister to the other.

Phoebe grinned slyly.

"I believe Piper's exact words were, 'we're going to be so overprotective, she's going to want to scream.' But, correct me if I'm wrong," she said to Piper.

"Nope," Piper replied. "That's pretty much how it went." She glanced at Paige. "Like I said, consequences." She grinned disarmingly.

Paige looked embarrassed.

"Do I get a say in this?" she asked uncertainly.

Phoebe looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"Of course not! A year and a half in and you still have a lot to learn about being a baby sister." She gestured to the bed covers. "Now get in. My feet are getting cold."

Paige felt a strange fluttering in her chest. She had the odd feeling that some sort of dynamic had changed between the three of them. She had gone to hell and back. And now Piper and Phoebe knew her in a whole new way.

"There isn't enough room," she said half-heartedly, finding herself being slowly edged into the middle of the bed.

"Oh, please. Piper, Prue and I shared a bed with Piper's collection of twenty gazillion stuffed animals. I think we'll manage." Phoebe threw Piper a look and Piper reached over and switched off the lamp.

There was silence for a minute as they lay side by side.

"This is a little weird," Paige murmured.

"Go to sleep," Piper retorted.

Another minute passed.

"Paige?"

...

"Paige?"

Outside, the moon appeared from behind a cloud and lit the bedroom. Phoebe turned her head to see Paige's face barely a foot from her own, her eyes closed and her breathing deep and even. Her younger sister had never looked so peaceful.

"Wow," she breathed. "That's got to be world record time."

Piper smiled to herself in the darkness and adjusted her hand to get a better grip on Paige's, which she had been holding since Phoebe had come into the room.

She wasn't letting go.


End file.
